


All I Can Taste Is You

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Violence, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food Play, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Freud theory of oral fixation effects everyone in some way or another. After all, the mouth is one of the most inmate and complicated parts of the human body.</p><p>[This was written about three, maybe four years ago. I'm only really uploading this so I have more work on here. I'm not in the SJ fandom anymore.]</p><p>Each chapter is read-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pill

_His back hit the mattress. Holding back a laugh, Siwon slowly brought his hands up, motioning for the other to follow and join him on the abused mattress. A soft smile stretched his lips as Youngwoon crawled on to the mattress, hovering over him, eyes smiling and lips descending upon his._

_Gasping breaths were shared as Youngwoon’s hips ground down onto the younger ones, tongue and teeth battled with an intensity that had appeared from nowhere, the gentle touches of lips left behind to make way for the pair to fight a war with deep moans and scratching nails._

_Clothes were easily discarded, thrown aside to be lost in the rubbish of Youngwoon’s bedroom. Free, heated flesh slid together, sweat running across panting flushed skin. Light taunting fingertips traced spirals up the inside of pale thighs, Siwon was helpless, unable to do anything more than throw his head back and beg for more of those sacred touches. When a strong hand wrapped carefully around his aching member Siwon growled and pulled Youngwoon down for a bruising kiss, ignoring the distant tint of burning alcohol on Youngwoon’s tongue._

_Cool fingers pressed against his entrance, two at once, moving impatiently slowly into Siwon’s heat. Youngwoon groaned as he felt muscles contract and move around his fingers, drawing them deeper in, he tried desperately not to think about how glorious Siwon would feel around him, all that tight, hot pressure surrounding him, with a groan he slipped another finger into the taller man, curling his fingers, stretching the other quickly. Siwon cried out and bucked his hips when heavenly fingers brushed against his prostate, shivers of electric ecstasy darting through his system. “Oh my- Youngwoon- hyung- please I need you to- I need- o- ohh please-” Siwon’s panted the words out, squirming underneath Youngwoon, trying to impale himself further on those fingers._

_This was something so foreign, so strange about this. They shouldn’t fit together so well like this. It was uncomfortable and it hurt like hell but all the same Siwon was in a whole new place, and he loved it there. Youngwoon was above him, inside him and all around him. He was so busy trying to steady his breathing and to not completely loose himself, he almost didn’t feel Youngwoon’s hips shift as the elder leant down, lips against his ear, breathing in sharp ragged breaths as he asked in an almost pleading tone, “Are you okay? Tell me when I can move.” Shifting his head so their lips met Siwon mumbled “Move” against Youngwoon’s mouth._

_His hands had found the wall, he was pushing himself back down the mattress as Youngwoon set a desperate pace. Siwon couldn’t remember when his legs had moved from around Youngwoon’s waist and left to hang over the others broad shoulders, but he didn’t care because in this new position he could feel every fucking inch of his best friend pushing deep into him. Siwon’s voice ripped from his throat as Youngwoon found the right spot again. Crying out and pushing himself closer to the other, he felt Youngwoon’s movements become more sporadic and messy. A fumbling, shaking hand found his neglected member and curled around it, stroking it at the same ferocity as Youngwoon’s hips pounding into him. They came together, Siwon crying out as his hips bucked, milky white fluid covering Youngwoon’s hand all the while Youngwoon emptied himself inside Siwon, riding out the last of his orgasm until he withdrew and collapsed beside Siwon. They both laid there, hot, sticky and panting, not saying a word. Youngwoon rolled over and looked across at Siwon who was looking back him, expression calm and sincere. Siwon smiled when he felt fingers crawl into the palm of his hand and spread out until all their digits were tangled together._

**

Youngwoon’s fingers trembled furiously; he increased the pressure of his grip around the plastic bottle just to make sure he wouldn’t drop it. He needed this, he couldn’t do it anymore. It just hurt too much.

The curtains were closed tight against the glaring orange light of dusk that coated the streets of Seoul. The front door of his apartment was wide open hanging uselessly on its hinges from where Youngwoon had fallen through it in a drunken stupor of tears. The entire place was a tip, newspapers strewn across the floor, the ink sinking through to the carpet below from where they had managed to get wet through spilt drinks Youngwoon never bothered to clean up. Old takeaway boxes piled up in the corners of the room, a pile of the rancid boxes at the end of a sofa, buzzing with the flies the leftover food had attracted. The fridge was empty and smelt rank with mouldy food. The cupboards were damp and were inhabited by a variety of spiders. The light switches throughout the whole apartment were dusty, Youngwoon didn’t bother with them anymore. The light just exposed him and left him more vulnerable than he already was. His room was littered with soiled clothes, pornographic magazines and liquor bottles. He’s broken the frame of his bed months ago in an angry fit so he slept on a mattress under the window with a few dirty sheets. The bathroom was the only room in the house which was at any level of presentable. Its frequent use meant that it didn’t have much of a chance to accumulate the same level of despair the rest of Youngwoon’s home had. In shallow attempts to make himself acceptable for the rest of the group Youngwoon spent a few hours every morning getting ready before meeting with the other members to go ahead with their schedules. He’d broken the washing machine so he washed his clothes in the sink. He washed himself under the shower and left without looking in the mirror he’d smashed a few days after moving in a long while ago knowing if he didn’t look right that Jungsu would fix him up, laughing about how useless Youngwoon was at dressing himself.

Nobody knew about Youngwoon’s pit of a home. Whenever they suggested coming around he made up excuse after excuse until they gave up asking. Only Siwon knew what was going on. Because there was no way Siwon couldn’t know, they’d grown up together. Youngwoon ended up telling Siwon everything - even without putting it into words.

Siwon had visited a few times. He’d picked his way through the trash, heart breaking with every step. It killed Siwon to see his best friend like this. He’s tried everything he could think of to help Youngwoon get back on his feet, Siwon had even told Jungsu about the drinking problem. But the drinking was only the surface of the problem. Youngwoon was drowning in his own depression. He’d lost himself in the darkness. Youngwoon was so lost that it made Siwon question how his God could let something like this consume such a close friend.

Youngwoon hadn’t answered his cell all day, it was a rare day off for the group and everyone was off doing their own thing, mainly visiting family. But Siwon’s own family was currently in Japan on a business holiday and Hangeng was out on a shopping date with Heechul. So Siwon decided to try and coax Youngwoon to go out with him for the day. Giving up with trying to contact his friend by phone he made his way over to the apartment, deciding he’d try to physically drag Youngwoon out in to the real world.

But when he got to Youngwoon’s apartment the door was hanging open and there was no sound coming from inside. Instantly panicking Siwon charged in, yelling Youngwoon’s name, he tore through each of the small rooms, throwing rubbish and clothes aside, trying to unearth his best friend. It wasn’t until his tall form barrelled through the bathroom door and hands scrabbled frantically for the light switch did he find Youngwoon. Curled up in the corner of the shower, silently sobbing into his knees, fingers gripped around an empty bottle of painkillers. Several more empty bottles which once contained pills surrounded the shivering male, cheap plastic containers filling up with water under the stream of water. Siwon couldn’t see any signs of alcohol but he could smell it. The pure stench of vodka perfumed the entire room, radiating from the crying body.

Siwon dropped to his knees beside the shower, hands diving in through the open door and pulling Youngwoon out, not caring that he was getting soaked himself. Youngwoon yelled and struggled, not having realised there was anybody else in the apartment with him, too far gone to hear when Siwon had been running around calling his name. When Siwon had clung on to the frozen panicking form until he stopped fighting and whispered in his ear that it was okay - it was only him, it was then Youngwoon had relaxed, his previously tense body slumping against the strong chest behind him. Siwon shuffled back so his back was against the wall and Youngwoon was cradled in his arms, sat between his legs. Siwon felt hot tears slide down his own cheeks when Youngwoon’s icy fingers wrapped around Siwon’s own hands and held on. Youngwoon choked on his sobs, letting go of Siwon suddenly to spin around where he was so he was facing Siwon, hugging the taller man closer and burying his face into the crook of Siwon’s neck.

“What have you done hyung?”

Youngwoon only shook further and his fingers gripped into Siwon’s clothes in a grip so tight he tore through the material of Siwon’s shirt.

“Shit hyung, I have to get you to hospital. I’m not letting you do this. You can’t. Youngwoon-ah please let me help you. I need to take you to hos-” Siwon’s pleads were cut off when Youngwoon’s quivering hands gently took either side of Siwon’s face. With tears still falling thick down his cheeks Youngwoon leaned forward so that his forehead rested against his best friends. After taking a shuddering breath he leaned forward further and ever so softly pressed his lips against Siwon’s. Youngwoon’s eyes slipped closed as he concentrated on the gentle pressure of their lips and not on the churning sick feeling running through his system which he realised with mild interested surprise was how it felt to die. His body was slowly shutting down, the drugs gripping his heart and slowly tightening its grip letting him live out his final moments in quiet and content agony.

Youngwoon abandoned Siwon’s lips and hugged the younger male again. Siwon sat stunned, not quite sure what had just happened. “Youngwoon-ah, let me help you please. I- I can’t loose you. Not now. Not ever.” Youngwoon shook his head and mumbled something into Siwon’s shoulder that he couldn’t hear. He carefully pulled Youngwoon back so he could see his face and asked him to repeat what he’d said.

“I d- don’t want help S- Siwonnie-yah… I j- just want to s- sto- stop f- feeling s- so bad. Please, p- please just s- stay w- w- with m- me. S- stay with me S- Siwon-ah. Please.”

“H- Hyung, I’m not going to sit here and let you- l- let you-” Siwon couldn’t push himself to finish the sentence, instead his throat closed up as the reality of the whole thing crashed around him. Fresh hot tears streaming down his face he hugged Youngwoon closer, wrapping the pair up into a cocoon of limbs. “Why? W- Why?”

Youngwoon didn’t answer, he couldn’t. He had no idea to say to explain how he felt. He couldn’t find the words to explain the hollow black hole in his chest. Holding on to Siwon tighter and ignoring the heavy burning in his lungs and heart. It was getting harder to pull in a new breath, his head was swimming from the lack of oxygen but his lungs were shutting down, they just weren’t strong enough to bring in the air Youngwoon needed. He had no idea if he could talk, he wanted to tell Siwon he was sorry.

Sorry for all the things he’d done wrong, sorry for the drunken phone calls. He was sorry for crashing his car after going out and getting Jungsu in trouble. He was sorry that he’d made Siwon put up with his problems and go through hell with him. He was sorry he’d seduced his best friend on a number of occasions, pulling Siwon into bed more than once when it was clear Siwon had no intention of sleeping with him. He was sorry he had no talent. He was sorry he was no good with words. He was sorry he just couldn’t get anything right.

Youngwoon felt his whole body trembling, his heart hurt, his head hurt, his lungs hurt. He couldn’t breathe. He felt Siwon’s arms hold onto him tighter, the pressure felt he was being crushed, his whole body ached like it was on fire. The quicker this ended the better, if he didn’t die he would surely pass out from the pain. This was too intense, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to hold on he didn’t want to fight. Youngwoon felt something shift inside of him as he realised something. He didn’t have to bear the pain. He didn’t have to let it hurt him. If he just relaxed, if he just let go it would all stop. If he just went with it, it would all just-

**

Siwon’s chest rattled with force of his tears, he kept trying to hug Youngwoon closer to him, because if he held on tight enough maybe, just maybe he could hold on to Youngwoon’s life too. When the arms around his waist slackened bit by bit until they dropped down by his sides and the chest against his own stopped heaving Siwon felt a scream bubble up at the back of his throat, lungs aching he yelled and cried, holding Youngwoon’s body closer to him, sobbing hysterically until neighbours pulled him away, paramedics all over his best friends body, moving it away from him. Siwon fought and cried, struggling against the mass of hands holding him back. It couldn’t end like this. It shouldn’t. It can’t. When a slender pair of arms engulfed him, drawing into a surprisingly strong hug and Jungsu’s voice whispered in his ear Siwon knew that it would end like this. It had to. And it already had.


	2. Sugar

Henry groaned and rolled over, this was killing him. He could practically hear it calling him but it was midnight, and midnight meant he was far too sleepy to get up and walk all the way to the kitchen. But as much as he tried to clear his mind, all he could think about was the huge stash of cavity filled snacks Mimi had bought earlier on in the day.

The cupboard full of deliciously tempting sweets.

The sugary, sticky syrup sat waiting in a glass jar.

Plastic wrapped, brightly coloured and mouth-watering gooey and sinfully good food all sat waiting for him to…

Henry was already shuffling his way through the SJ-M dorm, trying to be as quiet as possible before the thought of giving in had even finished forming in his brain.

**

When Kyuhyun had cleared his throat to announce his presence Henry had stopped still before turning around slowly, three fingers coated in syrup still in his mouth, eyes wide and he stared back at the taller man who was looking at him thoroughly amused, smirk stretching across his sleepy face. Sat on the worktop in the dorm kitchen, legs swinging happily as he helped himself to the snacks and sweets cupboard, Henry felt like a child caught by his parents stealing pudding before dinner.

Kyuhyun strode forward, taking the jar of syrup from Henry, leaning into the smaller boy’s ear. “Henry-yah, you know you’re not allowed in there. You’ll get sick if you eat too much of the stuff.” Henry didn’t reply, and just sat with three fingers stuffed in his mouth, ignoring the syrup slowly dripping from his chin. He was too busy focusing on Kyuhyun’s mouth at his ear and the hand which had appeared on his thigh. A hand which was slowly getting higher before brushing back down again, getting closer and closer to Henry’s crotch with every stroke. Henry shuddered. Kyuhyun chuckled low in his throat, before his free hand darted forward and grabbed the hand that was half in the youngers mouth and the other cupped Henry though the loose sweatpants. The Canadian squeaked and shrank away from Kyuhyun, ignoring the fact he was subconsciously grinding against the hand laid on his cock desperately trying to get some friction.

“No no, don’t open your mouth.” Kyuhyun warned, “I want to watch you lick every bit of this crap off yourself, okay?” Henry nodded, locking his eyes with the dark pair before him and sealed his lips around his fingers, sucking them further into his mouth. He oh so slowly drew them out making sure to catch as much of the sugary liquid as possible. Balling his hand into a fist Henry kept watching Kyuhyun as he ran his tongue along his knuckles drinking in the delicious taste, grinning when Kyuhyun’s eyes broke away from his to stare. Extending his fingers Henry wrapped his tongue around his index finger and slowly worked his mouth over the digit, hiding his growing smirk by repeating the action on each of the other fingers.

Kyuhyun couldn’t drag his gaze away from the hot darting tongue and smirking lips. He watched growing harder, so distracted by that sinful mouth that his hand was stationary against Henry’s crotch. It wasn’t until Henry frowned, lips pouting around his thumb, and bucked his hips before Kyuhyun came back down to Earth and mashed his mouth against Henry’s sticky lips. He pulled Henry forward flush against him mashing their groins together which made them both gasp into the kiss. Kyuhyun worked his hands into Henry’s sweatpants kneading the soft backside, letting his fingers brush against Henry’s entrance every now and then, driving the younger boy mad.

Henry’s soaked and sticky fingers glued themselves to Kyuhyun’s hair, fingers slipping into the curls and gripping on without mercy. Their lips crushed together, cemented in a furious open mouth kiss, tongues peeking through trying to taste the other through the sugar.

Henry pulled his hands out of Kyuhyun’s hair, making the other yell as some of his hair was pulled out. Mouthing a quick ‘sorry’ Henry pushed Kyuhyun’s own sweatpants down just low enough to free his cock, instantly wrapping his messy hands around the heated flesh, coating it in saliva and syrup. Breathing out curses as Henry worked on his member, Kyuhyun slipped his fingers back down and under Henrys ass, pushing one dry finger into Henry’s entrance. He swallowed the cry of pain with a chaste kiss before sliding the finger out and forcing it back in again, repeating himself until he was adding in another finger, and another, until he had four fingers working inside Henry, stretching him dry.

Henry was gasping, his body trying to take in more oxygen as his mind focused entirely on ramming himself down on Kyuhyun’s fingers. It hurt, it hurt like hell but the friction was just so damn good Henry couldn’t care less that he was on fire. Letting go of Kyuhyun, Henry leant back so he was laid awkwardly across the worktop and shuffled further forward so his entire bottom half was hanging off the worktop edge, Kyuhyun pulled his fingers away and shifted so that his crotch was pressed flush against Henry’s backside. With Henry laid out in such an odd position Kyuhyun couldn’t reach far enough to kiss him, so instead he let his hands glide along where ever they liked in feather light touches, whilst laughing at Henry in his flushed, helpless state as the smaller boy ground his ass against Kyuhyun’s cock.

Unable to draw the moment out much further, Kyuhyun’s hands wound down Henry’s body, one gripping the dancers hip, the other slipping under the heated body to guide his slick member into Henry. Kyuhyun groaned his appreciation at the same time Henry let out a high pitched cry, tears falling down his flushed cheeks as his hands flew backwards, searching for purchase against the cold tile of the kitchen wall looking to ground himself against the pain.

Mumbling incoherent words of comfort Kyuhyun slowly moved his hips, drawing back and pushing back in again, moving incredibly slowly with control Kyuhyun didn’t know he possessed. He kept going, moving gently to allow Henry to get used to the feeling. It wasn’t long before Henry was pushing himself against Kyuhyun, trying to increase the pace. Swearing Kyuhyun stopped moving all together and pulled out, Henry whimpering at the loss. “Fuck… Henry, get off the worktop and bend the fuck over.” Kyuhyun growled, stepping back, allowing Henry to slide off the worktop and lean over.

Less than a second later Kyuhyun had slammed himself into Henry again, hands gripping onto the others hips as he pounded into the youngest member of the Mandarin subgroup. Henry’s eyes were scrunched up tight as he swore his appreciation, hot breath ghosting across the top of the work top as Kyuhyun pushed all the air out of him with every thrust of those talented hips.

Kyuhyun was so close, he could feel Henry hot and tight all around him, begging, pulling him in. And every English curse slipping from the smaller’s lips only dove him wilder. Groaning as he felt himself nearing the finish, his hips fell out of rhythm, he felt himself shaking as Henry gasped at the change of pace.

Henry was hot all over, sweating and gasping, he detached one of his hands from the worktop and wrapped it around his own aching member, trying to match Kyuhyun’s desperate thrusts. Biting down into the soft flesh of his own arm, Henry screamed as he came, messing the side of the cupboard with his come. He heard Kyuhyun cry out behind him, and felt the others warm release inside of him. When Kyuhyun pulled out he felt cold and empty, whining Henry turned around, resting against the worktop as he took in Kyuhyun’s flushed state. Taking the older boy by the hand, Henry led them towards his room muttering something about sleep. Kyuhyun followed, already nodding off.


	3. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this is disgustingly cheesy.

Hangeng sat propped up against the wall, the dirty white sheets barely covering his naked lap. He dug around in the pile of clothes next to the mattress for his lighter and cigarettes. Clicking the mechanism into life he let his eyes slip close as he took in the first drag of poisonous smoke. Hearing a disgusted tut Hangeng peered through his lashes at the other. He watched the other man pace the room, eyes following as the slightly taller male muttered to himself in distressed Korean too fast for Hangeng to understand though he was fairly sure he caught the gist of it. This man obviously regretted paying for the services the Chinese male offered, but that wasn’t Hangengs problem. This man had come to him and willingly handed over his money for the privilege of pounding an old whore into the ancient mattress. “Look. What’s your name?”

The other froze mid-step and looked at Hangeng as though it was the first time he had seen him and hadn’t spent the previous hour with Chinese legs wrapped around his waist. “What?”

“Your. Name.” he repeated slowly as though the other was stupid.

“S- Siwon.”

“Get the fuck in bed and shut the hell up.” Hangeng growled before taking a drag from his cigarette, grinning when he felt the mattress dip at his feet.

“But I can’t afford-”

“It’s free.”

Siwon stared, trying to work out the catch. “Free?”

“Free.” Hangeng lunged forward and grabbed Siwon by the hair with one hand and the other held the cigarette out of harm’s way. Tugging the younger man forward Hangeng held Siwon in front of him, faces inches away from each other before instructing him to open his mouth. Confused Siwon did he was told before gagging and struggling as Hangeng let a cloud of smoke transfer from the Chinese mouth to the Korean one. Hangeng crushed their lips together ignoring the distress from the other, he kept his lips moving against Siwon’s perfectly carved plump ones until he felt Siwon relax slightly and give in to the kiss.

Loosening his grip on the curly mass of hair Hangeng moved his hand down to the back of Siwon’s pale neck to angle him better so he could persuade Siwon to open his mouth further and let Hangengs tongue into the warm cavern.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Siwon made a mental note to never let his wife take up smoking. This man kissing him now tasted foul but in an odd sort of sick way Siwon couldn’t bring himself to push the prostitute away. Hangeng tasted of a slow painful death and that fascinated Siwon. He’d been taught that Hell was an eternity of painful torture and slow death, but if his made him as light-headed as this, maybe letting this washed up whore commit sin after sin with him wouldn’t be that bad.

Mouths still moving together Siwon brought his hands up to Hangengs waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs that had the other fidgeting and moaning into the kiss. Hangeng pulled away suddenly, shaking his head. “No, I’m on top this time.” he stated simply before bringing his cigarette around to take a heavy drag before leaning over and crushing it into a nearby ashtray.

Siwon stopped dead and blinked. “What? No. That‘s not what I‘m pa--” the rest of his sentence was cut off when Hangeng pounced and pinned Siwon down across the sheets, rolling his hips, grinding down on Siwon’s lower half, managing to entice an reluctant groan from the man’s plumps lips.

“I can do what I want, you’re not paying for this round remember?” Hangeng chuckled, the sound reverberated through the hollow room making it sound sinister. Siwon wasn’t listening by this point, he’d given in. This man knew how to make him feel good, less than ten minutes ago this talented, beautiful Chinese man had made him feel better than his wife of ten years ever had and now he was offering to make him feel that good again, and Siwon just wasn’t a fool enough to say no. His large, trembling hands reached up for Hangeng’s hair, pulling him down for another breathless kiss.

Taking their time to explore the others mouth, Siwon’s tongue met Hangengs and together they tasted each other. Gasps and groans swallowed easily as Hangeng increased the friction between them as Siwon wrapped his arms around the Chinese mans neck, pulling them flush together. Pulling back from Siwon’s hold, Hangeng took in the flushed, half naked form of his ex-client. Not sure why he was doing this, and why he wasn’t charging this man. When Siwon first approached the prostitutes front door Hangeng had found the Koreans fumbling guilt and his barely contained embarrassment far too irresistible. And against his better judgement, over an hour since Siwon had first arrived, he found his hands going for the belt of the others jeans once again. After their first round had finished, Siwon had all but leapt out of bed and pulled on his jeans and began his pacing and muttering.

Siwon’s eyes flickered open at the soft touch of Hangengs hands on his jeans, pulling them down off his long legs. Giving the taller man one last kiss on the lips, Hangeng kissed a trail down across Siwon’s jaw, licking, nipping and soothing a hot pattern down his pale neck, leaving sore bruised marks on his collar bone before slipping further down the others body. Lips and tongue burning their way down Siwon’s perfected torso, Hangeng dipped his tongue into Siwon’s navel, repeating the action when Siwon bit back a curse and his hips flung upwards. Drinking in each and every one of the repressed gasps and pleas, Hangeng carried on his way downwards, licking hot wet stripes across Siwon’s heated flesh, chuckling as he nipped at the deep ‘V’ of Siwon’s hipbones making the younger man let out a long low groan that sounded almost miserable. Hangeng finally reached Siwon’s aching cock, stroking it gently with tortuously slow movements, he pressed light kisses along the length, listening to the other man choke and let out broken moans. Closing his eyes, Hangeng moved his mouth over the tip, sliding his tongue across the slit before drinking in the rest of Siwon’s cock.

Siwon’s groaned as Hangeng’s hot, wet mouth slowly slid down his member, he cried out when he felt the Chinese man hum in appreciation, hands flying downwards to tangle into the others hair. He felt that talented tongue underneath him, applying wonderful pressure as Hangeng took Siwon deeper into his mouth, almost beginning to feel himself slide down the back of Hangeng’s throat. All Siwon could hear was his own erratic breathing when the older man paused before the pressure around his cock increased suddenly and Hangeng drew back, lips swollen and shiny as he looked up at Siwon’s flushed face from between his legs. “This is going to hurt. I’m not going to pretend that it isn’t, okay?” he warned in stumbling Korean before Siwon simply nodded and relaxed into the sheets.

Siwon automatically froze when he felt hands slowly part his legs further and warm fingers stroke their way up the back of his thighs. This felt so foreign and so strange he almost snapped his legs shut again, but when Hangeng’s hand laid it’s self on his hip so carefully and as if to provide some sort of comfort Siwon felt himself automatically relax again. He focused on keeping his breathing steady when a hand brushed over the soft cheeks of his backside and wandering fingers floated over his entrance before Hangeng sucked on three of his own fingers with a wink at Siwon, who rolled his eyes and decided to stare at the ceiling, forcing his mind back to concentrating on taking a breath in, then out again.

There were hands on his backside again, those wandering fingers dancing about, then out of the blue there was a mouth on his cock and at the same time a finger worked its way into him. Siwon gave a strangled cry as he couldn’t work out whether to feel violated or pleasured as both washed over him at once. Hangeng ignored him and started a steady pace, preparing Siwon with his fingers while slowly working his tongue over Siwon’s cock. Before Siwon really knew what was happening, three fingers disappeared from inside him and that heavenly mouth disappeared which had him so, so very close to the edge. He felt hands on his hips and something a lot larger than he felt prepared for pushing into him slowly. Crying out Siwon felt his thighs shaking from the effort of keeping them still and not attempting to clamp them shut and removing the Chinese man.

Hangeng growled low in his throat as he felt the younger man constrict and tense around him, he gritted his teeth in an attempt to stay still and not pound the man into the mattress, regardless of Siwon’s comfort. “Relax, it’ll help.” he offered while his nails slowly dug into the soft flesh of Siwon’s hips. After a moment and Siwon’s breath had steadied a little, Hangeng drew his hips back experimentally and slowly pushed back again. Siwon let out a garbled shout and Hangeng knew he’d found the right place and began to pick up the pace bit by bit. Within minutes they were moving together, cursing and loosing track of the tempo as they both tried to create as much friction as possible.

Siwon had already been so close to coming beforehand but now with Hangeng abusing his prostate he could feel the heated tension building up, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He tore a hand away from the sheets which he had been holding onto for dear life and snuck his hand down over his own cock. With a heavy moan he followed the same pace as Hangeng’s hips and within seconds it was all over for him, he came with a sharp cry, his hips bucking out of control as he released over his hand.

Hangeng swore loudly in a string of fast Chinese as he felt Siwon’s walls flutter around him and clamp down as the younger man beneath him climaxed, the extra pressure around his cock drawing out his own release. The last of his energy drained Hangeng collapsed beside Siwon, his chest rising and falling as his lungs tried desperately to stabilise his breathing. Exhausted he rolled his head over to a side, watching Siwon’s face flush a deep red and a sheepish smile creep up on the youngests face. A sincere smile graced Chinese lips, “you know what? I’m going to miss watching that pretty face blush when you leave.” he muttered in soft Chinese, more to himself than to Siwon.

“I could always… come back… another time?” Siwon replied quietly not meeting the others eye, it took Hangeng a moment to register the skip of his heart when he realised that the man below him had spoken in Chinese. Not able to find the words to reply Hangeng moved cautiously, slowly until he had one hand at either side of Siwon’s head and was looking down at him, his own slender body laid flush against the Korean one. He looked down, eyes searching for the other man’s bluff, trying to work out why he was stepping over the safety line of having a strictly pay-by-favour relationship with this man. Unable to find the answer in the soft and handsome features of the younger man, Hangeng kissed him. Slowly, their lips touched, barely moving, pressure only slight allowing for a strange dancing tingling sensation to spread alight along their lips and dart through each other’s systems. As the kiss grew slowly braver, lips moving a little more, Hangeng felt his elbows weaken. His fingers laid slack in the sheets, his brain forgot that he was laying skin to skin with someone who over an hour ago had paid him for sex and then slept with him again mere moments ago, and that they were nothing more than strangers. His brain forgot that this was going to end badly, that this man had other commitments and would probably leave after this and carry on with his normal life and he himself would be forced to carry on with his normal life, sleeping with people and spending the money on rent, cigarettes and alcohol. Instead his brain focused entirely that his elbows had just connected with the mattress and that he was kissing this man, Siwon, he was kissing Siwon with so much desperation and so much need. It wasn’t until he pulled away slightly to press chaste kisses to the others lips and he thought he heard Siwon mumble ‘I…I think… I love you’ between kisses and panting breaths did Hangeng’s brain register that he had replied, ‘I think I love you too’ in an equal state of breathlessness.


	4. Talkative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings this chapter has graphic rape and domestic abuse.  
> Also features female!Jungsu - so this is Het.

“Oppa hates you.” Kangin growled, voice low and dangerous. Leeteuk looked up, peering at the taller man she whispered, voice shaking.

“Say that again.”

Kangin took a step forward, trapping Leeteuk on her perch at the end of the bed. She sat beneath him, frozen and staring up at him, eyes wide as she silently dared him to carry on talking. Kangin’s lips pulled back in a feral grin. He brought his hands up to Leeteuk’s face, fingers gently playing across her flushed cheeks, thumbs brushing over her lips. He gave a soft hum of appreciation before it morphed in to a growl and his hands suddenly shot into her cropped blonde hair, tugging her head back viciously before lowering his face to hers. “Oppa fucking hates you. You cheap slag.” He hissed, hot breath dancing over her features. She shrieked, Kangin felt the shiver than ran through her run up his arms. She tried to push him away but he shook her off.

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop it Kangin-ah.” Leeteuk gasped. Kangin’s grip in her hair tightened, Leeteuk let out a small scream, her eyes welling up with tears. Her face drained of colour. “K- Kangin that hurt. That wasn’t funny, this isn’t funny. Stop it. Now.”

“But this was what you asked me to do, remember?” Kangin snarled, lips curling up in disgust as he looked down at Leeteuk. His voice was smooth, low and deep, he was so close to his partner he could feel his words drip across his partners lips as he spoke each letter. He brushed his lips against hers, it wasn’t a kiss, just a touch. He grinned when Leeteuk didn’t respond. He moved his lips against her jaw, nose brushing her silken skin as his head filled with her scent. He never once let up on his hold on her hair. “I’ve been thinking… considering how to place my thoughts and tell you right… we haven’t been… all that honest with each other recently… now have we Angel?” the pet name that Leeteuk usually loved made her blood turn to ice.

“W- What are you t- talking about? What do y- you mean t- this is what I asked you to do?” It was incredibly difficult to talk with her head pulled back and her throat seared with the effort to sound calm.

“Siwon hyung. You’ve been getting awfully cosy with him recently. Texting him all hours of the day, going for coffee together, meeting up after you finish college… even emailing him, complaining about me. Now tell me, Teukie Angel, how is it I’ve become ‘distant recently, like I’m not there when I’m stood right next you’ huh? You‘ve been asking me to punish you ever since you started seeing that fat eyebrowed freak behind my back.”

Leeteuk’s mouth opened with silent words, she stared for a second before finding her voice again, “Y-you’ve been reading my emails? How could you do that oppa? That’s just a- a violation of my privacy! You have no right to go through my things! Siwonni- Siwon oppa is just my friend, my best friend, nothing more! He has Heechul and he’s happy with her! And I- I was going to talk to you about y- your d- distance, I was j- just asking Siwon oppa how to talk to you properly a- about it. There’s nothing g- going on! I swear oppa! Please let me go Kangin, please?” however just as soon as she finished Kangin pulled her backwards properly by her hair, till her back bounced off the mattress with the force he had moved her, scream ripping from her throat. One of his large hands quickly smacked across her face cutting her scream off.

“Don’t you fucking dare lie to me and expect to get away with it you whore!” Kangin hissed, spitting in his anger, his voice warping as he tried to bellow at his girlfriend but keep it down so the neighbours wouldn’t hear. “I know what you do, fucking around, screwing other blokes behind my back like your slut of a friend Heechul does. Does Siwon know she sleeps around? I should tell him that my poor unfortunate slag of a girlfriend can’t keep her legs closed and is teaching his partner to do the same? I’m sure he would just love to be told all about it.” Leeteuk shook her head best she could, eyes filling up with tears, but it just managed to wind Kangin up further. “Don’t start crying you pathetic idiot, that’s not going to help anything is it?”

Kangin let go of her head, swinging his leg over Leeteuk and dropping his weight down so he was sat on her waist, his hand still laid across her mouth. He looked down at her, seeing only the imaginary filth that she had been coated in by her imaginary lovers. “You’re fucking disgusting, you know that right? Tell me that you’re disgusting, go on, tell me.” He took his hand away. Instantly Leeteuk started screaming and thrashing about, legs kicking uselessly behind Kangin, hands scrabbling and scratching at any stretch of skin she could find. Swearing Kangin wrestled her arms down over her head and pinned them there with one hand, his other hand landing it’s self over her lips again. “That’s not it, that’s not what I said was it sweetheart? Tell. Me. You. Are. Disgusting.” He glared at her, grip tightening on her wrists as he once again lifted his other hand away.

“Kangin what’s going on? Why are you doing this? I’ve done not-” Leeteuk’s babbling was instantly muffled when he slammed his hand down, smacking her so hard he felt her teeth sink into the palm of his hand. Irritated he spat on her, laughing as she cringed away from him, the spit landing in her hair.

“You can’t take one simple fucking instruction can you? You’re disobedient babe, always have been, and I’m going to have to be the one to teach you how to listen. Be thankful it’s me Teukie, anyone else wouldn’t be as kind. I remember having to teach Sungmin the same fucking lesson. All you women are whores, you couldn’t keep your legs closed and panties up if your lives depended on it.”

Leeteuk could feel Kangin shaking with rage, the hand covering her mouth shaking with alarming ferocity. As he rambled he eyes blazed with anger, as she stared back, stunned into stillness by Kangin’s rage, she could almost imagine Sungmin where she was now, just two years ago. Leeteuk remembered questioning Sungmin about the various bruises and injuries the other girl tried so hard to keep covered up. Leeteuk remembered, with her stomach churning as her memories flashed by her, how small Sungmin looked against the hospital sheets, explaining to the doctors in an unusually quiet voice that she’d broken her arm again by falling down the stairs, or tripping over the cat or slipping on wet floors. Leeteuk felt the need to throw up when she remembered how they’d sat together in the cafeteria more than once, laughing at Sungmin’s clumsiness. She remembered when Sungmin moved away last year, promising to send letters and keep in touch but every time Leeteuk checked the mail in a morning, or her emails on a night, there hadn’t been anything from her friend. Only now did Leeteuk realise why, Sungmin didn’t want Leeteuk to know where she was, because if Leeteuk knew, then Kangin knew. Leeteuk felt her heart racing in her chest, her head was swimming from trying to breathe properly though her nose, her wrists and mouth burned where Kangin was touching her. She was just a replacement for Sungmin. She was just another lump of meat to abuse. Her vision of Kangin’s contorted ranting face above her blurred as she felt hot tears running down the side of her face.

“…fucking slutty cunts like you just aren’t worth my time. What the fuck are you crying for? This is what you deserve, I’m not going to do anything you haven’t earned you little cow. Shut the fuck up. I’m going to teach you, I’m going to show you just why you never ever go behind my back.” Kangin was growling. Somewhere in her hysterical mind, Leeteuk wondered when Kangin had gotten so talkative. It had been part of his charm when she first met him, all those years ago. He never usually said a lot, he wasn’t the type to waste words, he always knew the right ones to say to win any argument, claim any girls heart or get his point across. But right now he seemed to be spewing every word he could think of, slurring obscenity after obscenity at Leeteuk as she shrank against the sheets. Normally words like this didn’t bother her, she could take any insult and laugh it off, she was bullet-proof. The intensity of the situation she found herself in now however left her completely open and vulnerable to his verbal attack. As she laid there, pinned down and helpless, she hoped that it would be over quickly, whatever Kangin was planning on doing to ‘teach’ her. The quicker it ended, the quicker he would leave her alone and she can get away.

Kangin growled, he lifted Leeteuk up by her arms, and removing his hand from her mouth he pulled her shirt off over her head, ignoring as she instantly started rambling a mix of reassurances, ranting that she had done nothing wrong, begging him to let her go and shouting for help. Swearing and yelling at her to shut up Kangin threw Leeteuk back down again and stuffed her shirt into her mouth, muffling her almost into silence as he shoved the entire piece of clothing into her mouth till her nostrils flared with the effort to breathe and fighting off to urge to gag on the fabric threatening to crawl down her throat. Leeteuk tried to push her shirt back out again with her tongue but Kangin had trapped her so that if she tried to move the shirt, it’d would only slide further down her throat.

Leeteuk felt herself sobbing again as Kangin ignored her struggling and dragged her skinny jeans off her slender legs with one hand. The button he hadn’t bothered to unfasten catching her skin and cutting a long red welt along her lower stomach and down one of her legs, making her scream against the gag. Kangin just smirked and left the jeans on a pile next to Leeteuk on the bed. She could feel his growing erection pressing on to her stomach where he sat. He’d stopped talking now, he was just looking at Leeteuk with something behind his eyes that she couldn’t place. He looked insane, his eyes were all over her almost naked body, eyes lingering on her heaving chest. It was his favourite part of Leeteuk, when they’d been cuddled up together in bed in the past, all sweaty and exhausted from making love over and over again, and he’d sit Leeteuk up against the headboard and rest his head on her breasts, small happy smile on his face. The first time he’d done it Leeteuk had asked what he was doing, too high on euphoria to push him off. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and stayed silent for a moment before answering, “This right here is my favourite part of you. Here I can hear your heart beating. I can feel your lungs breathing, I can sense your blood rushing around, keeping you alive. I love this part of you Teukie, everything about you is so alive, so happy and this right here, your heartbeat, is what makes you like that. So I’m staying here, listening to you live.” Leeteuk remembered how a smile had stretched her lips involuntarily, she had laced her fingers into his short hair, holding on to him as she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear, “I love you Kangin oppa.”

It felt like a whole other world away from the Kangin sat on top of her now, holding her arms over her head with a grip tight enough to break her wrists and leering at her exposed body like some sort of animal. Leeteuk closed her eyes, trying to calm her breathing as best she could. She felt Kangin’s hand on her jaw sliding down her neck, between the peaks of her breasts, down the rest of her torso, slip around her waist till his fingers were fumbling with the latch of her bra.

She disconnected herself, concentrating solely on how she was going to get away once he was done. Deciding it pointless to try and kick him off, he was bigger and stronger than she was. She’d only end up worse off if she tried to attack him. If he leaves me on the bed I could make a dash for the door and run through the house till I was outside. My mobile phone was on the stand next to the front door I can grab it on my way out.

Kangin slid the bra up her arms, slipping the strap off one arm completely. Moving the free arm under his knee so he was sat on it and free to use both hands he secured the strap on one side around the wrist on Leeteuk’s other arm, making sure the knot was tight and wouldn’t slip before hooking the bra around the post on his bed and grabbing her other arm from underneath him, doing the same again so that she couldn’t use either of her arms. He sat back and admired her. She had her eyes scrunched up tight and he knew she was trying to distract herself with something. It was a habit of hers when things got tough, she’d sit and fill her head with stupid stories or sing to herself, literally escaping reality. With her arms pulled up over her head like they were her breasts were arched up higher, pale and perfectly formed they fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. The flush of panic that was spread across her face and neck was beginning to crawl along her chest too. Kangin smirked, it only made her all the more attractive. He groaned slightly when he realised how hard he was, cock straining against the inside of his jeans. He’d have to fix that.

When I’m out the front door I’ll go next door, Mrs Lee is in and I’ll hide there till Siwon oppa turns up. I’ll borrow some of her clothes. I’ll ring the police too… They keys are on the stand with my phone… I could lock him in the house, trap him until the police arrive.

Kangin raised his hand, fingers falling along the smooth curve of her cheek, thumbs brushing away her tears. He dropped his hand to tickle a finger behind her ear. She used to purr when he did that, it drove him crazy to hear he make such a sexy noise. It was a shame that she couldn’t make any noise now. He’d love to hear that low humming purr. But oh well. Kangin frowned for a second, raising his hand up before dropping it a little, changing his mind. He sat there one arm half raised while he looked down at Leeteuk. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hit her. Would it be worth it? Well… there’s only way to find out. He brought his hand up fully again and swung it down, fingers curled up into a fist. The crunch of his knuckles connecting with her cheekbone and the painfully high scream set Kangin’s skin on fire. This was good, this felt so damned good. Smiling to himself he kissed her forehead, lips pressing softly against her hot skin. He kissed he already swelling cheek, down her neck and along her collar, nipping softly. People had to know that she was taken, he decided. He bit down onto her collar harder, breaking the skin and lapping up the blood. He sucked deep purple bruises along her neck, biting again once or twice, just to make sure. She was his, and only his whether she liked it or not.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Right calm down, calm. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Oh fuck this it’s not working. I’m at Mrs. Lee’s house, waiting for Siwon oppa to pick me up and the police to grab Kangin oppa. What do you do next Leeteuk? Think! I… I keep an eye out the window, borrow clothes, make sure I don’t panic Mrs. Lee too much. When oppa gets here I’ll run out and jump in the car, tell him to drive as fast as he can, take me to his house, ask him to let me stay with him and Heechul-ah for a bit.

Kangin licked the cuts, to make them feel a bit better. He didn’t like marking Leeteuk, it ruined her flawless skin, but it had to be done so that the bastards she was sleeping with knew that she was taken. Shifting his weight down Leeteuk’s body so that he was sat on her knees Kangin let his hands skim along the entire length of her body, tracing the outline of her waist, kneading her breasts gently, feeling the flat stretch of her stomach. He tried not to laugh when she flinched away from his touch, pressing herself deeper into the mattress trying to get away from his hands. He remembered when she used to arch up into his hands, mould herself so that she fit alongside him, she couldn’t get close enough she had said. With a sad sigh he punched her again, this time aiming for her stomach. He watched as she tried to fold up, tears running down her cheeks as she gasped for breath. It made him kind of sad to think that she was now afraid of him.

A point she proved when his fingers continued to trace the outline of her hipbones, fingers pressing slightly, when his fingers hit the top of her underwear she started screaming loud enough to be heard over the gag. She tried kicking her legs and tried to dislodge the makeshift cuffs holding her arms back. She twisted her body as much as she could in her given position, trying to shake him off. She was crying hysterically, screaming and shouting into the gag, coughing as it fell deeper into her mouth.

OH FUCK! Shit! Oh god someone, anyone please help me. Please please please don’t let him do this please please oh god oh god why me? Someone please please someone.

Kangin growled, he didn’t like this, she had been behaving so far, why had she kicked off now? He roughly grabbed her waist, holding her down into the mattress, stopping her from moving completely. Irritated he held her down with one hand and pulled off her underwear with the other, swearing when she clamped her legs together making it harder for him to pull the flimsy fabric off. Letting go of her waist he punched her square in the jaw, before his hands darted downwards and grabbed her underwear yanking it down, moving himself out the way. Laughing in celebration Kangin flung the underwear at Leeteuk’s face, roaring with laughter when it landed on her face and slid off, sitting like a crown above her head.

Leeteuk gave up screaming and started begging against the material for him to let her go, that she’d forget about everything that had just happened, that she’d forgive him if he stopped now and let her go. When Kangin started to creep his way towards her legs again she shrieked and started kicking out at him, trying to aim for his crotch or chest, anywhere that would hurt him enough to slow him down or stop him completely. She screamed bloody murder when her foot caught him between the legs and he yelled, grabbing her ankles in his hands. He started yelling at her, she couldn’t hear what he was saying she just kept struggling, trying to keep herself as far away from Kangin as possible.

He was cursing and growling as he pulled her legs apart roughly, crawling up the bed again to fit himself between her shivering thighs. She was babbling again, shaking her head and crying. But Kangin didn’t pay any attention, he was furious. She’d kicked him, that wasn’t how this meant to happen. Angry, Kangin ground himself against Leeteuk’s naked skin, grinning when shivers ran through him as he felt the friction build up and heard Leeteuk choke on panic. Chuckling he leant back again, sat comfortably between her knees. He made sure to catch her eye as he lifted up the front of his shirt slightly, slipping his hand beneath the waistband of his jeans, letting his fingers flow over his member trapped in his underwear. Hissing slightly at the light touch he pulled his hand out of his jeans and quickly undid them. Leaning over Leeteuk so his face lined up with Leeteuk’s Kangin smiled, his eyes smiling more than his lips were. Leeteuk looked up at him, eyes shining and red with tears, her left eye was swollen and purpling from where he had hit her, she was shaking and her lips were red from being stretched around the fabric of her shirt. Kangin murmured that she was beautiful, planting a kiss on her forehead and moved away, hands pushing down his jeans and boxers.

Leeteuk tried to scream when she felt him hot against her but it withered and died in the back of her throat when Kangin’s hand moved her legs so they were bent at the knee and the soles of her feet laid flat across the bed sheets. A few stray tears blurred her vision when she felt him guide himself into her. Once he fully sat inside her she broke out in sobs, the stretch was uncomfortable and burnt, but it was the situation, the fact that she had trusted this man, she loved him almost unconditionally, they’d spent so much time together that had her crying out in tears as he landed each thrust. She couldn’t make any sense of anything anymore, the world was a haze no matter how much she tried to blink the tears away. Her lungs were on fire with the need to bring in a proper mouthful of air. The shirt was tickling the back of her throat, deadly close to making her throw up. Her skin felt like it was on ice, the freezing cold burning her. Her heart ached, it felt like Kangin had literally plunged his hand in through her chest and squeezed the vital organ until it burst in his grasp.

Kangin groaned, Leeteuk was so hot around him, hotter than she usually was. Maybe she liked it when he did this? She needed to stop crying though, Kangin found it annoyingly distracting. Hips still moving he leant in till his mouth was at her ear. Speech impaired by breathless groans he whispered, “Teukie baby, stop crying. I don’t like it. Stop it, or I’ll hurt you. Understand?” when she didn’t reply Kangin growled dangerously low straight into her ear. A bubble of a whimper escaped her lips. His teeth fastened around the stud in her earlobe and he pulled his jaw away, ripping the small winged shaped piercing out of her ear. The scream she let out hurt his ears. She started struggling again, frantic and desperate. Kangin had to stop moving and grab her hips to keep himself inside her. He spat out the earring and the taste of blood off to a side, laughing at Leeteuk screaming and crying, ear pouring crimson stains all over the light blue sheets. She was so beautiful all red, purple and white. He was getting close now, he could feel himself nearing the finish and Leeteuk’s cries be damned, he wanted to come. Slamming his hips forward he finished himself off at a furious pace, coming inside her, chuckling when she tried to shrink away from the warmth.

He pulled out and sat to the side of Leeteuk, looking down at her, he looked almost curious. Leeteuk could hardly see him though the tears. The incredible stinging pain in the ear was almost unbearable. Her eye was now swollen shut and her jaw was clicking. She hurt everywhere, she had no idea what was going to do next, she laid there sobbing and aching, her escape plan completely forgotten. She shrieked when his hand came up again, the last thing she saw was hit fist come towards her then everything went black.


	5. Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Incest, underage sex, manipulation into sex/rape, inability to consent due to age.

“Make sure you brush your teeth hyung, or else Appa will know you’ve been drinking again.” Sungmin warned as he crawled into his bed. Kyuhyun threw him a glare but stumbled through to the bathroom anyway. As soon as the door swung shut the familiar sounds of retching echoed in the tiled bathroom, reaching Sungmin’s ears, who simply grimaced and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head to try and block out the horrid sounds his brother was making.

A good ten minutes later, Kyuhyun reappeared in their shared bedroom, looking a bit more sober and smelling a hell of a lot better than he did when he first fell through the door when returning from his night out. Without saying anything he pulled his shirt and pants off, throwing them across the sheets of his bed, but instead of getting into his own bed, Kyuhyun crawled into Sungmin’s. The older boy felt Sungmin’s skin raise in goosebumps as his own cold flesh connect with the bare expanse of the youngers back. Sungmin whined but didn’t say anything, rolling over so he was now looking up at the bed invader, Sungmin pouted. “You’re cold, get out of my bed!”

Kyuhyun just chuckled and nuzzled closer to his younger brother, “Nope, I’m cold and you’re warm so I’m gonna stay here and let you warm me up. Stop wiggling, you’re annoying when you fidget like that.”

“Kyu-yah! Leave me alone! I want some sleep before tomorrow! If I look bad tomorrow, I will kill you in your sleep!” Sungmin complained, half-heartedly kicked the long pale leg that was threatening to curl around his own legs, and tried once again to squirm out of Kyuhyun’s hold.

“Calm down Minnie, you’ll look fine tomorrow, like you do every day.” Kyuhyun paused before looking down at his younger brother. “I… I haven’t got you anything. I haven’t had the money. I’m really sorry little brother. I’ll make it up to you, I’ll do your jobs around the house if you want?” Sungmin shuffled closer to Kyuhyun’s larger frame, resting his head against his chest, pushing Kyuhyun over so that the older boy was laid on his back with Sungmin half laid across him, head nestled in the centre of Kyuhyun’s chest, listening to the steady thumping of the heart underneath. He just laid and listened for a while before finally replying.

“That’s okay. I haven’t got you anything either. Not really, nothing special anyway.” Sungmin didn’t say anything about the obvious fact his older brother did indeed have money and would still have money if he didn’t go out and blow it all on booze, besides, Sungmin didn’t blame him, if he had the money he’d probably go and drown away his memories too. Instead he yawn and smiled as his listened to the soft soothing sound of Kyuhyun’s heart.

“What did you get me then?” Kyuhyun asked in a mock childish voice, arms wrapping tighter around the others terribly slim frame.

Sungmin laughed, “I can’t tell you that, it’s not our birthday t- t-“ he broke off, his words disappearing into a long wide yawn before muttering to himself and carrying on, “till after midnight. Tell you what, I’ll give you your present at one minute past midnight. Okay?”

Kyuhyun chuckled low in his throat “Okay then, if you can stay awake that long. You’re falling asleep as you talk. Did Appa make you do a lot today?”

Sungmin shook his head “Nothing more than usual, I guess I’m just excited about tomorrow”

“Lord I feel old compared to you. Here I am now turning twenty two and you‘re just a kid. I’m an old man Minnie-yah, you’ll have to trade me in for a younger model sooner rather than later.”

Sungmin laughed, poking Kyuhyun in the side, his words cut off by yet another yawn so large this time he had tears running down his cheeks. Rubbing his eyes he muttered, “You’re not old yet, you’ve got a long way to go before you’re old like Appa. You’re still young and handsome.”

“Awww you think I’m handsome? At least someone does.” Kyuhyun chuckled, this time sounding depressed and worn out. “Thank you. I think you’re gorgeous yourself. You’re going to have all the ladies chasing you when you’re older, I can promise you that.” Kyuhyun reached for Sungmin, pulling him up so his head was resting in the crook of Kyuhyun’s arm, meaning they could both lay comfortably and also so that the youngest could drift off without trapping Kyuhyun underneath him.

Sungmin smiled happily, eyes slipping closed. His hand found Kyuhyun’s spare one and tangled their fingers together. “Why would I want girls after me when I have you Kyu-yah?” he mumbled, the end of his sentence barely understandable as he finally fell asleep.

**

“Sungmin. Minnie-yah. Sungmin, wake up… Min… wake up!” Kyuhyun shook his brother by the shoulder gently enough to wake him up without scaring the boy. “Come on~” he whined, “Wake up!” Sungmin groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets over his head as he tried to curl up and ignore the pestering of the other. Mumbling something not quite audible he laid still again. Laughing under his breath Kyuhyun crawled over the small sleeping form of his brother, hovering on all fours above him. “Minnie-yah, it‘s morning.” and Kyuhyun pulled the sheets away completely, causing the cold air of the room to hit Sungmin full force and effectively waking him up straight away. Whining Sungmin sat up and glared at Kyuhyun through sleep blurred eyes.

“What do you want?” he grumbled, sounding thoroughly pissed off.

“Happy birthday Sungmin-ah. Ten years old, double figures at last!” Kyuhyun beamed and leant forward to hug his younger brother, who was still trying to understand what Kyuhyun was saying, his head still foggy with sleep.

“What? It’s… oh! It’s our birthday! Happy birthday Kyuhyun-ah!” Sungmin hugged Kyuhyun back before freezing and frowning. “Hang on… you didn’t wake me up at midnight. I still haven’t given you your present.”

Well, you were tired, I thought it’d be best to let you stay asleep. Besides, I don’t deserve a present, I didn’t get you one remember?” but Sungmin just shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like it cost me anything anyway.” Sungmin chewed his bottom lip, nervous suddenly. “It’s not much… are you sure you want it? I could always get you something better if you want?” Kyuhyun chuckled and shuffled so he had Sungmin in his arms while he leant against the headboard of the bed.

“I will love it no matter what it is. I swear.”

Sungmin met Kyuhyun’s eyes for a moment trying to work out if Kyuhyun was lying or not and when he had deemed Kyuhyun as honest, he sighed nervously. “Okay.. Just… close your eyes.”

Kyuhyun sat in darkness, expecting Sungmin to move from his seat in his lap and go get whatever it was. His eyes flew open in shocked surprise when he felt his brother’s back side slide further into his lap and timid soft lips press against his. Too stunned to react Kyuhyun sat still as stone as Sungmin kissed him. He could see Sungmin’s closed eyes, his brother’s slender eyebrows arched high, the younger boy’s pale skin flushed with nervousness and embarrassment. Kyuhyun didn’t know what to do, his mind ran around in circles screaming at him.

This was his brother, his incredibly young brother. There was twelve years difference between them. Even if Sungmin hadn’t been his brother this would have still been wrong, this was nothing short of paedophilic. The half of his mind that wasn’t mentally beating him to death for not pushing his brother off was sat dazed and repeating every sharp, frustratingly clear detail of the situation. There was a light, comforting weight in his lap, sat so, so very close to his crotch. There was slender delicate hands in his hair, gripping on a little too tight, nails ever so slightly scratching at his scalp. The boy sat on him now was beautiful, all porcelain skin, skinny frame and perfect gorgeous features. Those lips so beautifully soft against his own, pressing with the smallest hint of need, motionless against this own.

Kyuhyun felt his eyes slip shut, the room disappearing as his lids blacked everything out. His hands shook as he brought them from the bed where they had fallen in surprise and they wound themselves around Sungmin’s miniature waist, hands fastening together and resting in a tangled ball of digits at the bottom of the youngers back, holding him in place. He breathed in deep through his nose and as he breathed back out again tentatively moved his lips against Sungmin’s engaging a slightly harder kiss. He felt Sungmin gasp against his lips, but the younger didn’t move away. Tentatively Kyuhyun moved their mouths together more and more, taking his time to ease Sungmin into a deeper kiss. After ten painfully long minutes Kyuhyun finally dared to brush his tongue along Sungmin’s lower lip, a silent invitation to let the lithe muscle into the others mouth. Sungmin jumped slightly but met his brothers tongue with his own, obviously unsure as to what to do. But Kyuhyun led the kiss, applying slightly more pressure to the kiss, teaching Sungmin’s tongue how to dance.

Another five minutes later Sungmin was confidently kissing Kyuhyun, swapping from open mouthed to closed and slight teasing of tongue. Kyuhyun felt Sungmin shuffle closer to him, chests pressed close together, one of Sungmin’s hands cupping Kyuhyun’s cheek while the other laid at the back of Kyuhyun‘s neck, Kyuhyun’s own hands either side of Sungmin’s tiny hips, thumbs moving in small soothing circles, massaging just above the sharp curve of the young boy’s hipbones, the smooth curve of Sungmin’s backside sat atop Kyuhyun’s slowly stirring cock. Sungmin broke the kiss with a gasp when Kyuhyun’s hands smoothed along his sides, stroking Sungmin’s small figure with just enough weight to his touch to make the movement a little less than innocent. The youngest opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind last minute and instead nuzzled into the crook of Kyuhyun’s neck.

“If… If Appa caught us… like we were just now… we’d get in trouble wouldn’t we?” Sungmin whispered after a while, not moving from his place on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, breathing in the other’s scent.

“I would but you wouldn’t, nobody would blame you or tell you off.” Kyuhyun sighed.

“That’s not fair. Why wouldn’t I get in trouble? I wouldn’t let you take all the trouble for it.”

“You’re too young to understand Minnie-yah. You’re too young and I’m too old, I should know better. This.. This is wrong, really, really wrong. You’re my brother, we’re related, it’s so so wrong. If anyone knew about what just happened I’d get locked away.”

“…Oh.”

“But I liked your present very much. I’ll always remember it, I promise.”

Sungmin squeaked and moved so he could glare at Kyuhyun through narrowed eyes, “You liked it?? Really, you‘re not lying?” Kyuhyun nodded sincerely, trying to laugh at his brothers behaviour. Sungmin studied him for a second then dived for his shoulder again. Burying his face again he mumbled “Good. I liked it too.”

After a comfortable silence, Kyuhyun cleared his throat before almost nervously asking, “H-Hey… Sungmin-ah.. Can I have another present?”

Sungmin moved from his place on the others shoulder, smiling. “Sure you can.” Kyuhyun leant in, brushing his lips up against Sungmin’s before planting his kiss more firmly, pushing against Sungmin’s mouth. Sungmin gasped at the pressure, mouth opening slightly letting the kiss fall straight into an open mouthed battle. Kyuhyun’s hands gripped tight onto Sungmin’s hips, pulling the boy flush against his body, Kyuhyun gasping himself at the friction against his cock the movement had made.

Sungmin squeaked slightly at the feel of something hard underneath him, his brothers hips subconsciously rocking up against him. Tying his hands into Kyuhyun’s hair Sungmin pulled the older boy forward against him, the kiss turning into something deep and almost suffocating hot. Sungmin had no idea what he was doing, before now he’d never kissed anyone before, but Kyuhyun seemed to know what to do so Sungmin let himself fall into submission. He trusted Kyuhyun and was more than willing to let the older boy do as he liked. The kiss was desperate and messy, Kyuhyun was moaning as he repeatedly abused Sungmin’s lips, missing every now and then in his haste, catching the edges of the smaller mouth. Kyuhyun pulled on Sungmin’s hips, throwing sense and logic out the window, the feel of his brothers backside against his crotch making him growl, the kiss getting frantic.

Sungmin squeaked, trying to shuffle backwards while Kyuhyun rocked him. This was starting to feel slightly wrong. He loved his brother, loved him unconditionally. But… what Kyuhyun was doing to him now was making him all hot and bothered and not entirely comfortable. Managing to lean his head back, Kyuhyun’s mouth attaching to his neck, biting softly and sucking at the hurts he caught the odd glance at his brothers face. He looked so happy. Blissful almost. Sungmin hesitated. He hadn’t seen Kyuhyun this happy in a long while. If this made him happy, whatever it was, Sungmin should go ahead with it.

Kyuhyun groaned, running his lips along the stretch of Sungmin’s neck. His brother smelt like pure heaven, young and morning fresh. This was so unbelievably wrong but felt, oh so right. Grabbing Sungmin by the waist he moved the younger, tipping him till he laid down on the bed, hair fanned out behind him looking up at him with large, glassy surprised eyes. There was a whisper of a noise on his lips, shocked that his brother was still able to move him about like a small child. Nervously Sungmin raised his quivering hands up, reaching up for Kyuhyun. Smiling Kyuhyun crawled over him, dropping down so that his elbows were either side of the youngers head, lowering his own till their lips met again.

“I want to make you feel good… I want to feel good. Is that okay Minnie-yah?” Kyuhyun breathed, panting slightly. Sungmin nodded, Kyuhyun felt weak as he kissed him again.

Straddling the boy, Kyuhyun looked down, soft smirk dancing on his lips as his brother squirmed underneath his wandering eyes, uncomfortable with the new attention. He was dragging the palms of his hands up and down the undeveloped torso, feeling the ripple of ribs beneath the sleep shirt. Keeping steady eye contact with Sungmin’s chocolate sweet eyes, Kyuhyun’s hands found the buttons on the shirt, slowly popping each undone till he had the shirt laid open, the younger boy exposed. Spotting a pout on Sungmin’s lips, Kyuhyun pulled his own shirt off over his head.

“There, better?” He asked with teasing sarcasm. Sungmin nodded happily.

Kyuhyun leant back down for a deep kiss, tracing his brothers mouth with his tongue, tasting all of him. Inspired, Kyuhyun kissed bruised lips one last time, kissing the boys forehead before shuffling down and kissing underneath the younger’s chin, forcing the boy to arch his neck. Sungmin whined but Kyuhyun shushed him, kissing his Adam’s apple, then the dip at the bottom of Sungmin’s neck where his collarbones met. Planting a kiss on Sungmin’s chest Kyuhyun’s mouth found a nipple, nipping and sucking the bud into hardness, drinking in the gasps and shocked whines melting from the younger’s lips. Continuing on down his brother’s body, flicking his tongue into Sungmin’s navel laughing when Sungmin cried out with a cry of ‘Oh!’ sounding incredibly surprised at the pleasurable sensation. Kyuhyun carried on down, distracting the younger with kisses and tiny bites as he slipped Sungmin out of his pyjama bottoms. Sungmin didn’t realise he was entirely naked until hot breath dance over his half hardening member. With a chocked scream Sungmin bolted up right, pushing Kyuhyun away.

“I… I… this. Is … dirty and weird. Kyuhyunnie hyung I don’t... think I can…” Sungmin trailed off, hand coming over to cover his crotch, a hot embarrassed flush darkening his cheeks.

Kyuhyun bit his lower lip. “Minnie-yah… I’m not going to hurt you… it’ll feel… wonderful. I promise. Let me show you? Please?” Kyuhyun watched nervously as Sungmin visibly chewed it over in his head, feeling guilty for dropping his face into to a sad pout when Sungmin dropped his head and nodded feverishly though nerves and obvious uncertainty.

“It’s going to feel good… right? Wonderful?” he whispered.

Kyuhyun nodded, crawling forward, to capture the youngers mouth briefly before pushing him down again, returning down to Sungmin’s lower half, hands running along milky white thighs as he kissed along the crease of the boys hips, just along where leg met hip. Sungmin squirmed and gasped as hypersensitive skin was teased, breath hitching, he was so nervous and had no idea what Kyuhyun was doing or wanted to do.

Kyuhyun’s mouth finally reached Sungmin’s member, making sure his hands were warm before carefully wrapping five long digits around the immature length, spare hand coming up to hold Sungmin down as the younger boy yelled and went to sit up again before falling back by himself with a long high whimper. Kyuhyun closed his fist around the hot flesh, slowly beginning to pump the half there erection into full standing, wrapping his lips around the tip to help, carefully sucking on the velvety skin.

Sungmin’s blood was acid burning in his veins but it felt like nothing he’d experienced before. It was like he was feeling the best he’d ever been made to feel and the most uncomfortable all at once. It was so strange and true to his brothers words so wonderful.

Kyuhyun slipped his mouth away from Sungmin’s member, keeping his hand in motion. Bringing his other hand down Kyuhyun sucked viscously on his own fingers, wetting them as much as possible, as fast as he could. He carefully nudged Sungmin’s left further apart, before carefully circling the boys entrance with a single digit before swiftly pushing it in down to the knuckle. Sungmin yelled and jolted violently  scrabbling to try and sit up but Kyuhyun held him down.

“Shhh, Minnie-yah, calm down. It’s okay. I promise. It’s okay.”

“I-It hurts a-and f-feels weird h-hyung. Take it o-out p-please.” Sungmin sobbed, though despite his words his breath hitched slightly as Kyuhyun slowly slid the finger out and carefully pushed it back in again.

“Give it time, It’ll feel better.” Kyuhyun mumbled through mildly gritted teeth. He edged another finger in, loosening up the youngers tight entrance. Through nothing but sheer determination, Kyuhyun finally had four fingers working inside Sungmin, the younger boy’s complaints and pleas long forgotten as the child gasped and bucked his hips, trying to impale himself deeper on Kyuhyun’s long fingers, begging for the elder to do something.

Kyuhyun pulled his fingers out with a sad groan from Sungmin before kissing the younger quickly. Kyuhyun jumped off the bed, darting over to his half the room, rummaging madly through his drawers before cheering in triumph and diving back on the bed, small almost empty bottle of cheap lube. Landing a quick peck on Sungmin’s lips, Kyuhyun pushed off his own pants and underwear .

“K-Kyuhyunnie-yah, what are y-you doing?” Sungmin breathed, confused and aroused.

“Don’t - don’t worry.” Kyuhyun slicked himself up with the last of the lube, hissing at the contact of cool slick liquid. Crawling over Sungmin, kissing him again Kyuhyun hitched up the youngers legs, settling between the spread thighs. “This is going to feel… it’s going to hurt at first. But it’ll get better, it’ll feel wonderful, remember?” Kyuhyun breathed, hot against Sungmin’s ear, not giving the younger boy time to answer before positioning himself at his entrance and carefully pushing in, edging in slowly.

Sungmin screamed at the intrusion, hot tears slipping down his cheeks. He was too small, too young for this, Kyuhyun’s slender fingers not enough to prepare him with. Kyuhyun kissed the tears, mumbling breathless reassurances as his hips kept moving, seating himself fully inside the younger.

Everything was so loud and so quiet all at once, it was threatening to give him headache. He felt so exposed, so dirty and so wrong. He could feel his heart swelling and constricting as blood thumped through his veins, keeping him alive. Kyuhyun held himself steady, allowing Sungmin to adjust. Sungmin gulped in the stifling air as he tried to ease off the pain. Their eyes slowly opened, gazes met and both brothers gave a small uncomfortable smile which felt more like a grimace on the lips.

Kyuhyun lent down and pressed his lips against Sungmin’s, the shift making the younger gasp and involuntarily buck. Kyuhyun pulled back, and then pushed in forward again. Carrying on as each thrust got a louder cry of approval and a less of a whine. Kyuhyun shuddered, steadily losing control as the younger boys walls shuddered around him. It had been so long since Kyuhyun had a decent chance to release, confined to lazily jerking off for the last few months. He wasn’t going to last long with Sungmin laid out underneath him like this. Kyuhyun heard himself muttering a string of curses, heart thundering in his chest he kept going, faster and faster, Kyuhyun’s fingertips gripping hard onto sweaty skin.

There was a familiar coil tightening somewhere in his lower regions, Kyuhyun’s hips fell sporadic and shuddered out of time, with a low hoarse cry the coil snapped and he came, vision disappearing beneath his eyelids as he collapsed forward, arms coming down to catch himself automatically.

Sungmin yelped as Kyuhyun fell, squirming at the strange and slightly sickening feeling of having the older come inside him. He shuffled trying to hold in the gasps the movement caused their still connected bodies. “Kyu… hyung, please.” Sungmin bucked his hips feebly, his own arousal still very much present. Kyuhyun just opened his eyes and looked down at him. Sungmin felt those pale fingers curl around his wrist and guide his hand down to the youngers member and force his own small had to wrap around it.

“Do it yourself Minnie, I want to see you do it.”

“But…”

“I said, do it.” Kyuhyun snapped, leaning back to pull out and lean against the wall, eyes trained on his younger brother.

Sungmin swallowed thickly, unsure as to what to do so he let his instincts take over. He let his head drop back and his eyes close, not wanting to see Kyuhyun looking at him with such cold and greedy eyes. Fighting off the urge to cry Sungmin squeezed his hand around himself, bucking at the wonderful sensation. He tried it again, this time sliding his shaking fist carefully down his length. Sungmin learnt what to do quickly enough and just went by what felt right, and kept going until a curious feeling filled him. It was almost like he needed to go pee but somehow… different.

“H-hyung I- don’t… I don’t…”

“Keep going, it’s alright.”

Sungmin nodded and kept going, wondering when his fist had started to move faster. With a high, confused cry Sungmin came and his body fell slack into the sheets. He instantly began crying, hot tears burning and sliding down his cheeks. “Kyu-yah, please,” he whimpered, holding his arms out to his older brother. “please. Come here.”

Kyuhyun crawled forward, unsure. He was already regretting this and just wanted to leave. He laid down next to Sungmin and half-heartedly curled an arm around the youngers waist.

“Shh. It’s alright.”


	6. Chew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I used this in my A Level art exam as part of my final piece.

Donghae had this really weird habit, Henry had never really paid attention to it before. Even since they were really little, Donghae used to eat Henry’s fingers. Or his toys. Or his pens, whatever he could get his mouth around. Donghae loved chewing, tasting, licking and kissing things. It was no wonder that at the tender age of fourteen he’d turned around to Henry, looking more serious than he had ever done before and said in a threateningly important tone, “Henry-yah. I think I’m gay.” Henry had just blinked and asked where the confession had come from. Donghae pointed towards his father’s computer screen where they were sneakily watching porn in the middle of the night and whispered, “Because I want to do what that girls doing… I… I want to do it to you Henry-yah,” Henry had raised his eyebrows, looked back at the screen to check what the enormously busty blonde was doing and without even thinking said, “Sure. Go for it.” Donghae had to pounce on him with a wet, slobbery kiss to distract him from the blow job on the screen. Somehow, from that first, failed attempt at sexual intimacy, when Henry accidentally came on Donghae’s cheek, the pair fell into a relationship, that five years later, was still as strong as ever. Donghae still chews things, the boys oral fixation is still as potent as ever and Henry’s aim had got significantly better.

It was Christmas break, the pair were cuddled up together in Donghae’s single bed, watching the crappy television spew out the same Christmas song it had been playing for the last three days. Henry sat with his back against the wall with Donghae between his legs, the older boys back resting against Henry’s chest. Henrys hands had initially been holding onto Donghae’s, fingers intertwined together in a warm, comfortable knot but inevitably, Donghae’s mouth got lonely and without the pair of them realising Donghae had slipped Henrys fingers in between his lips and was gently chewing on them. It wasn’t until Donghae had three of his fingers in his mouth and the older boy had switched from innocently chewing on them to sucking them into his mouth slowly, his tongue playing between the digits, that Henry noticed. With a quiet groan he tugged his fingers away from those beautiful lips, leaning down and over for a kiss before mumbling, “Not now love, I’m knackered. Later though.”

Donghae pouted, trying his best puppy eyes, fluttering his eyelashes up at his boyfriend, “Please~?” he whined, hand grabbing for Henry’s fingers again.

Laughing Henry dodged the others hand and smacked him lightly around the head. “No, I can’t be bothered to move, never mind deal with a horny Donghae.”

Donghae shifted, turning round, sitting on his knees and leaning into towards Henry, “How about I deal with you then? Come on~” he all but whined, “it’ll be worth it, you know it will.”

Henry gave his best attempt at an please-don’t-push-me stare, but the other boy had some sort of talent at whining. Henry blamed those gorgeous sparkling and far away eyes. With an exaggerated sigh Henry muttered “Okay, fine.” and pulled the older boy forward, his own hands cupping the elders cheeks as their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. It was an unwritten rule they had, sex always started with that kiss. Donghae leaned in, brushing his lips against Henrys, delighting in the electric shiver that ran through the younger boy at the contact. Feeling his eyes slip shut he pressed a little harder, building the kiss up tenderly. Henry let out a tiny whimper, almost silently and pushed back against the others lips, letting Donghae’s heat warm him up slowly, spreading through him like fire, breathing life into him. The older boy never seemed to fail to set his fingertips tingling, his toes curling and his heartbeat quicken, Henry smiled as he slid his hands around Donghae’s neck, pulling the boy closer. Donghae pulled back with a small satisfied giggle.

“You know for someone who said no just a second ago, you’re awfully easy to convince.”

Henry hit him around the head. “Shut up and kiss me again idiot.” Donghae complied with a grin. Henry pushed back eagerly, too comfortable with the other boy to be embarrassed at the soft whine humming in his throat when Donghae’s tongue brushed his lower lip, pressing past the crease to tease Henry’s tongue which came to meet his. Donghae drew the lithe muscles back, drawing Henry’s own into his mouth, he hummed happily and gave Henry’s tongue a quick suck before letting it free again and giving Henry a chance to breathe.

Henry growled and pushed Donghae backwards, pressing Donghae down into the mattress. There was hands in hair, hands stroking down arching spines, hands sneaking under clothes and hands cupping cheeks to better angle the desperate kisses. Donghae tried twice to break away but only on the third attempt did he manage to hold Henry back, with a breathless chuckle. “I thought I was meant to be dealing with you, this is feeling a little backwards.”

Henry nuzzled into Donghae’s neck, forcing the elder to tip his chin and allow his mouth access. Henry kissed against the thundering pulse and gave his own, deep and aroused giggle straight into Donghae’s ear, “Are you complaining?”

Donghae groaned, hips rising up to try and find Henry’s - looking for friction. When Henry held him down and sat back up and away from Donghae, Donghae followed, pushing Henry’s hands from his hips. He grinned, “Not complaining, no. But I don’t think you’re going to complain either.” The little room that the bed allowed mean that Donghae had Henry sat up, back pressed against the wall, backside sat on the pillows and Donghae knelt between eagerly spread legs.

Donghae pushed his lips back up against Henry’s, drinking in the younger males keens. Henry’s fingers clutched at the elders t-shirt, pulling him forward before changing his mind and trying to tug the fabric up and off. Donghae broke the kiss laughing, helping Henry pull the item off, deciding to remove Henry’s own jumper and t-shirt at the same time. Pulling Henry towards him, Donghae sat the Canadian in his lap, hands lacing into the younger boys hair and pulling him down for another kiss. Henry happily complied, savouring each tantalising brush of their chests as they panted, his tiredness long since forgotten.

Henry bit down softly on Donghae’s full lower lip and tugged. The older male groaned and gripped hard on to the younger, flexible hips of his partner. He chased Henry’s lips with his own, breathing in each of the ragged and desperate breaths that were leaving those pretty parted lips. Donghae fell backwards again, pulling Henry with him, the pair of them grinding desperately, hips snapping back and forth to gain a little fraction, to find satisfaction.

Trembling hands pulled away at the last of their clothes, peeling off sweat slick underwear to allow for flesh on flesh contact. The air filled with a harmony of groans and pants, as Henry suffocated the elder best he could with his lips, teeth and tongue. Donghae’s hands slipped up strong, tense thighs and his fingertips danced over the younger boys backside, grinning into the breathless barrage of kisses when Henry swore desperately, almost tearful at the feel and bucked sharply. The burning need for air forced Henry’s mouth to leave Donghae’s so instead the younger trailed his lips down and across the elders jaw line, pausing to bite down on a tender earlobe before finding desperate purchase on the pulse point on Donghae’s neck, making the older weak and needy.

Donghae’s hands, shaking now, brushed up the others spine before harshly dragging blunt, chewed nails down the slick skin. Henry swore and sat up, sat straddled across Donghae’s naked hips. He reached out and over to the bedside table, hands scrabbling furiously to find a condom and lube. Below him Donghae set up a tantalisingly slow rhythm, hips rocking the pair of them carefully back and forth, friction of flesh on flesh building up tension in each of their lower abdomens beautifully.

Henry dropped back don, kissing Donghae sloppily and wetly, hands fumbling to unwrap the condom and push it down across the elders hot flesh. Donghae’s head snapped back and he groaned at the contact, hips moving in a plea for more attention. Henry chuckled a little too breathlessly and ran his fist along the hardened flesh, savouring the hot and heavy feel of the man he loved in his hand.

“P- please. Henry-yah… Henry… please…” Donghae begged hips following each movement of the younger’s hand.

Henry lifted his own hips, own fingers suddenly slick with lubricant and disappearing between his own legs. Henry’s eyes flickered to meet Donghae’s so that the elder could watch the gleam shine over in his partners eyes as he prepared himself, the sounds of slick skin sliding along slick skin driving the pair of them mad. Henry’s previously absent hand reappeared and Henry, once again, sat up. He gripped carefully at Donghae’s member and guided the elder into his tight heat.

A garbled mash of deep moans reverberated across the ceiling. They were used to this feeling, this was something they were so accustomed to that they craved it. But somehow the first initial stretch, the beginning of it all, still managed to leave them gulping down air and shivering at the intensity of the feeling. Donghae’s hands fastened around Henry’s hips, holding the younger boy steady, anchoring down their sanity and silently telling him that it as okay, he was there and he loved him.

Henry gingerly lowered himself down, still connected and trembling almost violently at the feeling. He panted heavy across Donghae’s lips, it took a moment for Donghae to realise the younger man was speaking. “Hy- D- Donghae- Donghae… hyung… love… you. Love you.” Donghae whispered his returned feelings, lips brushing tenderly before parting as Henry pushed up, moaning as the movement brushed against the bundle of nerves within him. Donghae lifted Henry up by his hips and then pulled him back down again, repeating the action until the pair had established a hurried pace. With every counter movement Henry’s breath caught and he made a small, high noise in the back of his throat. Donghae let out a slow, low groan and with tremendous effort, switched their positions without pulling out.

Back now glued against the mattress, the sheets rising to stick to his soaked skin, Henry wrapped his legs around Donghae’s waist, heels digging into the elders lower back to make him drive into him faster and deeper. Donghae dropped down above Henry, arms holding him up, mouths marred together as the pair of them felt their completion nearing. Henry’s hand came up to smack Donghae half-heartedly on the arm, the elder realising he was neglecting the younger’s own  aching need. With practiced ease Donghae balanced his weight on one hand, using the motion of his hips to keep him level and stop him from falling on top of the younger, Donghae’s spare hand slipping down Henry’s panting body to curl around the other’s heated member. Henry threw his head back with a loud call of appreciation as Donghae matched the pace of his hips.

The pair remained ever in motion, Henry’s arms slung around Donghae’s neck and shoulders, securing him against the older body as the intense heat built up, Donghae kissed messily along Henry’s neck and cheeks, hips faltering and moving sporadically as his heart thundered in his ears and his chest and he was so close to finishing. Henry cried out, the double stimulus of being full and of being touched overwhelming him and becoming his undoing. He shook against Donghae, the elders name dripping from his lips as he rode out his completion.

The fluttering of Henry’s inner walls as the younger came was too much pressure and sensation of Donghae to take and he pushed deep for the final few movements, finishing with a loud, wordless moan. Falling on top of the younger boy, Donghae felt his heart hammering in his chest and could feel Henry’s drumming away next to his. With a lazy kiss that missed the younger boys lips Donghae rolled off to a side, fingers crawling to tie in with Henry’.


	7. Kiss

Kyuhyun hummed under his breath as he tapped his foot against the edge of his bed. He was bored, it was the summer holidays and he had nothing to do. His parents were away at his grandmothers, she’d fallen sick and needed around the clock care. Promising that he would be perfectly fine by himself, Kyuhyun all but pushed his parents out of the front door and into their car, promising to call them every day and let them know if he wanted them to come back. He had no brothers or sisters, so that ruled any siblings out as a source of entertainment. He didn’t have any friends at school, or at least, none he was close enough to invite over to his house. The television had become annoying background noise, his laptop had started to give him headache, this games had been played to death and completed several times over and he wasn’t one for going out. With a heavy and annoyed sigh he threw himself backwards across the sheets. If only he had a friend, the whole ordeal would be bearable.

If he had a friend, they’d be able to stay up all night challenging each other on the games console or set fire to the kitchen as they attempted to make food. He’d have someone to talk to. Kyuhyun was a little unsettled that he was craving friendship, usually, while surrounded by people he’d be quite happy to ignore them all and just carry on with his life in solitude. But now that all the people had been taken out and he was literally all alone, Kyuhyun didn’t have anyone to ignore. Glancing over at the digital clock on the bedside cabinet Kyuhyun pulled himself into bed properly. It was well past midnight, he really ought to get some sleep. Settling back into the pillows he tried thinking about what kind of a friend he’d have, in an ideal world. Kyuhyun had no interest in girls, they were too loud and too fussy so his friend would have to be a boy. He’d be quiet, but not boring, he’d have to have an interesting streak in him or else what would the point be? Bringing his hands up behind his head Kyuhyun started up at the ceiling, getting carried away with his thinking. It’d be cool to have a foreign friend, someone he could understand but most other people wouldn’t. Aside from Korean Kyuhyun knew a fair bit of Mandarin, so his friend would have to be Chinese. He’d be an outcast like himself, so they’d have something in common at least.

His eyes slipped closed as his imagination boomed, his friend would have to live close by so he could see him a lot outside of school. At times like this, his friends parents would have no problem letting him stay over at Kyuhyun’s house to keep him company for the full time his parents were gone. Kyuhyun wasn’t much of a cook, so his friend would be able to cook, and would be quite happy to do so. They could sit in the kitchen and talk while his friend cooked. It’d be great, Kyuhyun smiled to himself. His friend would be his friend, and no one else’s. Drifting off to sleep Kyuhyun’s mind soared while his body rested.

_“Kyuhyun-ah! Hey, Kyuhyun-ah! Wait for me! Hey, where do you think you were running off to eh?”_

_Kyuhyun turned around, looking back for the body to accompany the voice. He felt his face break out into a grin when he spotted his friend running up to him._

_“Where do you think you were going by yourself? I’ll come with you, keep you company.” his friend smiled, Kyuhyun felt himself heat up with embarrassment when he noticed he had a gorgeous smile. Kyuhyun blinked and shuffled backwards with a small mumble when he realised that his friend was mere inches from his face. Dropping his gaze he turned to keep walking before stopping dead when a hand wrapped around his wrist with a quiet murmur of his name, in slow motion Kyuhyun turned around, looking back at his friend. Next thing he knew his eyes were slipping closed when lips met his own and his friend kissed him with a beautiful gentle pressure._

Kyuhyun woke up slowly, not wanting to open his eyes. The dream had been so good, he couldn’t remember most of it, but the parts he could remember, that kiss, had been brilliant and he wanted nothing more than to fall back asleep and carry on the dream. Letting himself lay in the warmth of his sheets Kyuhyun strained to remember what his friend had looked like. He could remember those deep, come hither eyes that threatened to make him blush. He could vividly see the others mouth, gorgeous pearly whites and soft kissable lips. There hadn’t been much of a height difference, he couldn’t recall who was taller. But aside from that, Kyuhyun couldn’t remember anything else. Miserable he swung his legs out of bed, the summer heat too much to let him stay wrapped in sheets.

Pattering sleepily through the corridors Kyuhyun stripped off his sleeping gear before wandering into the bathroom and setting a cold shower, stepping under the water Kyuhyun gasped as the temperature instantly washed away any traces of sleepiness. Ruffling his hands through his hair in a lazy attempt to wash it, Kyuhyun shook the water from his eyes while turning the water off. Leaning against the tiled wall Kyuhyun tried to remember his friends name but he couldn’t remember it for the life of him.

Fully dressed and sat at the breakfast bar Kyuhyun chewed his way through his cereal, which was steadily getting soggier. But Kyuhyun didn’t notice the deterioration of his Corn Flakes, he was too distracted by remembering the boys mouth against his own. He’d never thought about his sexuality before… sure he had no interest in girls, but he’d never had his attention caught by any guys either. Disposing his bowl in the sink without bothering to wash it Kyuhyun made his way back to his bedroom, retrieving his laptop before going to sprawl across the sofa in the living room. Flicking the lid up he waited for the machine to start up, bashing his password in half way through while he carried on considering the dream. Not wanting to jump ahead of himself before he had any actual real life experience, Kyuhyun was seriously debating the possibilities of him being gay. Thinking over the last few years of his teenage life, he recalled being more interested in male actors, singers and acquaintances. Women had never really much of a part in his life. Kyuhyun tried to think of men he knew of, trying to consider if he found them attractive. Struggling due to his lack of interest in popular culture he clicked open the internet and tried searching for popular boy bands and famous men. Scrolling though pages and pages of popular celebrity men, Kyuhyun discovered two things: one, he was never having plastic surgery. Quite frankly the results were terrifying and did not make anyone more attractive, just made them look like fake. And two, he was most defiantly gay. He’d been through tonnes of internet sites, watched mountains of music videos and discovered that his pictures folder had more use than just for saving pictures of up and coming game characters. Kyuhyun felt a little bit embarrassed when at dinnertime while slurping up microwavable noodles he was flicking though the pictures he’d saved. He had over fifty folders of separate boy bands, singers, actors, television presenters and general famous men. All of which were men he’d discovered that he found unbelievably attractive. He’d failed to find a single woman he’d consider kissing, never mind sleeping with. So he was either incredibly picky and bisexual or just plain gay. Preferring the less complicated side of it, Kyuhyun sat back, microwave noodles in hand slightly stunned at how easily he’d decided something as important as his sexuality. With no one to share the news with Kyuhyun simply started up an online game, ready to loose himself for a few hours.

Blinking up from the laptop screen Kyuhyun half wondered when it had gotten so dark. Standing up on numb legs he stumbled over to the light switch, flicking it over to ‘on’ shielding his eyes from the bright light. Turning around he aimed for the kitchen, hungry again. However as his hand came up to the kitchen light switch he paused with a frown, he was certain he saw something or someone move in the dark shadows of the kitchen. “Who’s there?” when there was no reply and no movements Kyuhyun clicked the lights into life. Glancing over the whole room Kyuhyun shook his head putting it down to paranoia and too much gaming. Kyuhyun was jumpy the rest of the night and kept seeing movement’s out the corner of his eye. After checking gall the doors and windows were closed and that he was completely alone in the house, Kyuhyun went to bed, tense and certain he wouldn’t sleep at all. Within moments he had drifted off, mind once again buzzing.

_He was sat in the kitchen. Kyuhyun couldn’t remember why he was in the kitchen, or why he was sat at the breakfast bar. Looking up when he heard a clatter he saw his friend picking a bowl up off from the floor. That gorgeous smile split the others face._

_“Sorry, I’m still half asleep.” there was a tense pause. “You’re… quiet.” His friend let out a heavy sigh, and looked at the floor, seemingly unable to look at Kyuhyun “Listen… Kyuhyun-ah… I knew I shouldn’t have… I force you to, I understand. You weren’t ready. We’ve not known each other long and I just let us… um… fall into bed like that… It was careless.” His friend placed the bowl in the sink with a heavy sigh. Kyuhyun only just noticed the other didn’t have a shirt on. Looking down, he saw that he didn’t either. He had no idea what the other boy was talking about but his mouth opened of its own accord and answered for him._

_“Geng… hyung. You’re making it sound like you took advantage of me. You didn’t. I wanted you to… I wanted us to… I wanted to do it. We haven’t known each other long, but I feel like I’ve known you  my whole life. I’m glad we,” he felt himself take a steadying breath, “I’m glad we had sex. And I want you to stay.”_

_The other boy, Geng, looked back at him, seeming unsure for a moment before smiling awkwardly. “Guess what?” He said quietly, with a little smirk._

_“What?” they were stood up now, the kitchen had disappeared. The room looked like the living room, if only Kyuhyun was paying attention to his surroundings._

_“I want to stay. Don’t think I ever want to leave.” Geng took a step closer to Kyuhyun. He was almost purring with every word he spoke. “I want to get to know you better Kyuhyun-ah. Every-” Geng was now right in front of him, one hand out stretched and resting on Kyuhyun’s chest. “-last-” Geng’s hand skated lower down his chest, brushing down his abdomen, “-inch-” warm fingers curled around the bulge in Kyuhyun’s pants, that Kyuhyun didn’t know existed until those fingers squeezed lightly, drawing a gasp from Kyuhyun, “-of you.” And Geng kissed him, Kyuhyun felt himself melt completely into it, throwing his arms over Geng’s shoulders, fingers raking into the other’s hair and gabbing on tight, tongue darting boldly to dance with the Chinese one._

Kyuhyun woke up breathless, sat up and ready to bolt. The dream had felt so real. He could still feel, he realised with a deep shudder, the shadow of those strong fingers pressing onto him. He could almost taste the other in his mouth. Geng. The boy from the dream had a name.

Kyuhyun fell down on to his back, panting slightly. He was hard, from the memory of the dream. Automatically, Kyuhyun slipped a hand down under the covers and into the waistband of his pants. With a shuddering breath, his cold fingers wrapped slowly around his hot, half-awake length. Vivid feelings and visions flashed by him from the dream. Geng. Geng’s hands, Geng’s tongue, Geng’s body and breath on his lips. His fist tightened around himself, the pace increased and Kyuhyun allowed himself to let out a loud gasp.  He lost himself in the fantasy. He came once, still the images remained, he came twice, three, four times. Exhausted, dirty and close to tears Kyuhyun fell asleep.

_Kyuhyun woke up, half aware he wasn’t alone. Geng was asleep next to him, chest rising and falling with every deep, sleepy breath he took. Kyuhyun smiled. He wasn’t the kind of person to get clingy or want attention, but Kyuhyun found himself shuffling across to rest his head on Geng’s chest. Kyuhyun’s eye’s fluttered shut as he tuned out and listened to the rapid, carefully paced heartbeat underneath his ear. He hummed quietly. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so content._

_He laid there for about an hour, enjoying the quiet company. Beneath him Geng shuffled and tried to roll over before giving up and falling back into peaceful sleep. Kyuhyun smiled. This felt good. He’s never had company like this, intimacy so easy and perfect. He nuzzled down into the dip of Geng’s chest, half considering going back to sleep._

_Underneath the covers, Kyuhyun brought his hand up with the intention of curling his arm around the other’s waist. But half way up his fingers brushed past something unmistakable. Kyuhyun froze and a wicked smile pulled at his lips. Slowly and carefully as to not wake the other, older boy up, Kyuhyun slipped down, head vanishing under the covers. They were both naked, this seemed to make sense to him even though he had no idea what happened before he fell asleep. It didn’t matter. Kyuhyun saw what he had so innocently found. Geng was hard, whatever the Chinese boy was dreaming about, he seemed to be enjoying it._

_Moving slowly and quietly Kyuhyun carefully spread Geng’s legs as far as he dare, and settled awkwardly between them. Balanced on the edge of his elbow and one of his hands Kyuhyun held his breath as he lowered his head, nose nuzzling into the crease where_ _Geng’s delicious full thigh met flexible hips. Above him, in the world outside of covers and hot flesh Geng groaned in his sleep, he shuffled and his hard length bumped against Kyuhyun’s cheek._

_Stifling a snigger, Kyuhyun turned his head and pressed an open mouthed kiss against the hot flesh of Geng’s cock. A loud gasp echoed though the room, Kyuhyun took his chance and slipped his mouth over the head of Geng’s length just as Geng muttered his name sleepily with an audible trace of frustration. Kyuhyun ignored him and tried to take more into his mouth, eyes closing as he concentrated on not choking. He didn’t seem to have much experience at this. Geng was defiantly awake now, hands were trying to find Kyuhyun’s hair, fumbling blindly under the sheets. Kyuhyun heard his own name slipping through the air again. He was sure it was some form of narcissism to love hearing his own name said like that, but it didn’t matter right now. Kyuhyun allowed his tongue to lay against the hot skin as best he could. The heavy weight and warmth of Geng’s cock in his mouth was something he wasn’t used to, he wasn’t sure what to do, or how to do it. So he tried to listen and feel for signs he was doing it right. He pressed down a little further till his throat tried to close up and reject the foreign object. Coming up slightly, Kyuhyun put his attention back to trying to move his tongue. This went a lot better. The moment his tongue flicked against the skin, Geng swore and bucked, so Kyuhyun did it again, trying to move his head as he did so, trying to copy the obscene bobbing motion he’d seen in secret pornographic movies stashed away in a hidden file on his laptop. Geng moaned, hands pulling at Kyuhyun’s hair, tugging the younger boy off and pulling him up. Kissing Kyuhyun sloppily and rolling them over, pushing the slender boy into the mattress Geng breathed a breathless “Morning.” Before slipping away, vanishing himself under the sheets and within an instant hot, wet suction surrounded Kyuhyun’s cock._

_If he was thinking more coherently, he’d probably be suspicious as to why Geng seemed to be able to give head better than he could. But Kyuhyun was too bust cursing quietly in a long, endless stream of breathless groans to bother thinking about anything but Geng’s mouth. With his vision of what was happening obscured by the sheets Kyuhyun could feel and sense everything else in so much more clarity. Wet, slightly chapped lips slid along his aching member, stopping almost at the base before drawing up again, action repeated again before Kyuhyun let out a noise that sounded almost like a scream as Geng sucked hard at the head of his cock, tongue flicking and softly digging at the slit, one of Geng’s hands sliding along the rest of the length._

Kyuhyun woke up with a jolt. He couldn’t see, he was crying. He was also hard as hell. How could he be crying this hard and be so turned on at the same time? It felt terrible as he grabbed at his cock, jerking it shakily to get rid of the pressure as he cried uncontrollably. He had no idea when the last time he cried was. He wasn’t sure why he was crying, not right now anyway. As he came, hips bucking into his fist he rolled over, burying his face into his pillow and an invisible damn broke. He wailed, fingers digging into the soft pillows. He pushed his face into the pillows so hard his nose hurt as it met the mattress. He cried for hours, half naked, on his own and covered in his own release in an empty house. He tried several times to stop himself crying, but failed dramatically as he simply howled and cried himself raw for another few hours.

He realised why days later, as he sat in front of the television, eating instant noodles. He was lonely. He’d always been alone, at school and at home. He had never had a real friend to talk to, share memories with. He’s never had a partner of any kind, never been kissed by anyone other than his mother. And while Kyuhyun had spent a day and a half stuck in bed, unable to eat, breathe, sleep or simply exist without feeling like he was falling apart, he had come to accept just how badly he needed to feel someone else’s mouth on his, and have beautiful lips breathe reassurance across his skin and then go on to make everything bearable again with just a kiss.


	8. Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Ryeowook and Female Shindong - fem!slash

It was a well-known fact that Kim Ryeowook had no self-confidence. She hid at school behind her double layered blazer, shirt and knee length skirt with tracksuit bottoms hidden underneath. She wore her hair long and down, effectively concealing her face from prying eyes. You could find Ryeowook sneaking down the crowded corridors between lessons, weighed down by her enormous bag, eyes down as she hid in the shadows. It was safe to say, Kim Ryeowook liked to stay unnoticed.

Ryeowook spent her dinner breaks sat on her own in the middle of the enormous school cafeteria. She ate her packed lunch behind a book, eyes watching the other students socialise and interact. The most popular girl in her year was easily Shin Donghee. This didn’t make any sense to Ryeowook. Donghee was everything that should outcast her. She was overweight, she was too intelligent, she was a lesbian and she was down right weird. But for some reason, Donghee’s loud and infectious confidence managed to see her past the ordinary high school rules for popularity.

A year of watching Donghee and her gang of friends for a year, Ryeowook knew how the older girl managed to keep her head held high. Donghee was, in Ryeowook’s opinion, a fearless bitch. If Donghee had a problem with someone, or more appropriately, if someone had a problem with her, Donghee wasn’t afraid to challenge someone with either words or a good old fashioned fist fight. Donghee managed to be beautiful, popular and clever all whilst breaking past every boundary teenage life could provide.

Through her second year of high school, Ryeowook both admired and resented Donghee as they bustled past in the cafeteria, loud and happy. Ryeowook sat with her homework and her dinner, sneaking looks at the group every now and then through a gap in the curtain of her hair. Donghee was laughing at something, head thrown back as she seemed to loose her breath, hand slapping down on the table in mirth. Her uniform somehow managed hug her full figure, without making her look squeezed or too big. The front of her shirt and uniform was unbuttoned dangerously low, revealing an enormously deep cleavage. Donghee’s bust was unchallenged by the rest of the school, she easily had the biggest breasts amongst all of the pupils and even the staff. Ryeowook looked down at her own chest. Covered over by her uniform, Ryeowook had no visible breasts. A small pang of insecurity twanged shamefully as she noticed that she was as flat as a boy. Something warmer than jealousy crept into Ryeowook’s chest.

Ryeowook glanced back over to Donghee’s table, blushing furiously when her eyes unintentionally met with Donghee’s. She’d been caught spying. Heating up with embarrassment Ryeowook scooped up her rushed out of the cafeteria. Head down, Ryeowook sped through the corridors, slamming into her locker. She stuffed what was left of her lunch into the tiny metal space before sneaking down the corridors to the girls bathroom.

When she wasn’t in the cafeteria, watching Donghee, Ryeowook hid in the girls toilets. She would stuck an ‘Out of Order’ sign on the cubicle she wanted to stay in, set the toilet lid down and sit with her legs crossed on top of her personal porcelain throne. She’d sit with her earphones screwed firmly into her ears and read, or compose songs in her notebook. During her time in the cubicle, she’d point blank refuse to admit to herself that she wished she had someone to spend her free time with. Once she allowed herself to admit it, she’d never be able to cope with the almost crippling loneliness.

There was a loud slam which shook the whole room as the bathroom door was violently swung open and a loud babble filled the tiled room as a group of girls swarmed in. Ryeowook, pulled her knees in closer and held her breath. Minutes later the girls left and Ryeowook let out a happy sigh. She didn’t want to be caught hiding in the toilets, it’d be beyond embarrassing.

Letting her feet down Ryeowook stretched, pulling out the tension from sitting perched on a small place. Checking her watch Ryeowook’s heart dropped when she realised she still had another half an hour or lunch left before afternoon lessons started again. Sitting back down again, Ryeowook pulled her note book, flicking to the back to doodle. Her mind was filled with Donghee. All Ryeowook seemed to think about these days was Donghee. Frowning as she tried to work out why, Ryeowook paused mid-doodle as the bathroom door was opened again, a familiar voice echoing.

“…the common room. I won’t be long, it’s not like I’ll fall in if I go alone!” Donghee laughed and Ryeowook heard the bathroom door click shut, Donghee was muttering something before falling quiet. Ryeowook sat as still and as quiet as she could, listening despite herself. Footsteps echoed through the room, towards Ryeowook’s cubicle. They stopped outside Ryeowook was shaking with effort to be undetected. The footsteps started again and, judging by the light on the floor, Donghee went into the stall next to Ryeowook’s. Ryeowook closed her eyes tight and waited for Donghee to finish and leave.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Ryeowook screamed, lost her balance and fell off her seat. Looking up, to where Donghee’s voice had come from, she saw the older girls head hanging over the top of the plastic separating wall. Eyes wide with surprise that didn’t quite match the smirk on her lips. “What are you doing hiding in the toilets? Are you a pervert? Do you get off to listening to girls piss?” Despite the vulgarity of what she was saying, Donghee’s tone of voice sounded more sympathetic rather than disgusted. It sounded like she already knew what Ryeowook was doing in the toilets.

Ryeowook tried to scramble to her feet in the tiny space as she spluttered and denied being a pervert. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Ryeowook had never felt more humiliated. “No! N-No! I’m not… I was… I just… No… I…” Donghee hushed her.

“Ah, no no, shush. It’s alright, I was joking. Sorry!” Donghee looked around before carrying on. “Listen Ryeowookie-yah. Let me in, it’s alright. I understand.”

Ryeowook’s sharp shuddering breaths tried to strangle her, Donghee knew her name. “I… what? L-Let you in?”

“Yeah, let me in your cubicle. I wanna talk to you and I don’t fancy standing over the toilet, might fall in.”

“O-oh… okay.” Ryeowook unlocked the cubicle, not quite understanding what was happening, and was fairly sure she had either fallen asleep, or hit her head a bit too hard. Why was Donghee talking to her and how did she know she was in the toilets? Donghee’s head disappeared and then there was a quiet knock and the door of Ryeowook’s stall was pushed open. Ryeowook let herself fall back down onto the closed lid of the toilet.

“Hey.” Ryeowook had never heard Donghee so quiet, but somehow she had lost her intimidating loudness and replaced it with a quieter tone. Donghee shuffled into the small space, shutting the door behind her. “Why are you hiding in here then? ….You don’t… have anyone to spend dinner with do you?” Ryeowook shook her head, crying silently. She wanted to go home and beg her parents into letting her transfer schools. A hand appeared on her knee. “It’s alright.” Donghee whispered.

Ryeowook just cried harder. She wanted to try and say something, to sound a little less pathetic. But her body was fighting against her and warming at the touch of Donghee’s hand. The hand moved sharply away from Ryeowook’s skinny leg, moving up to cup Ryeowook’s wet chin, forcing the younger girl to look up. “It’s alright.” When Donghee had gotten so close, close enough to say the words straight into Ryeowook’s mouth as Donghee kissed her with a gentle controlling force, Ryeowook had no idea but it caught her by surprise and Ryeowook squeaked stupidly into the kiss and tried to back away. Donghee let go, letting Ryeowook fall against the wall, half off the toilet seat. “I thought…” Donghee started, looking confused, “You kept looking at me. I thought you were-”

“I was.” Ryeowook said, before she had time to stop herself.

“You were looking at me? You are… you do like me?” Donghee looked down at Ryeowook, expression suddenly unreadable. Ryeowook had no idea how or why she was suddenly admitting everything. She heard herself telling Donghee about how she watched her at dinner, how Ryeowook envied and admired everything about the bigger girl,  about how insanely attracted to Donghee she was. Ryeowook trailed off as she gained some self-control over her mouth. She looked up slowly at Donghee, chewing her lower lip, waiting to be rejected. When hands appeared at either side of her face and full, hot lips smashed against Ryeowook’s own, Ryeowook gasped and fell into the kiss, not wanting to think about the complications when the kiss had to end.

Donghee’s tongue swept across Ryeowook’s lips, trying to part the younger girls tense jaws and be allowed entrance. Ryeowook seized up before forcing herself to open her mouth and tried to meet Donghee’s tongue with her own. Donghee chucked into the messy kiss as Ryeowook gave unpractised attempts to match Donghee’s pace. Still kissing, Donghee pulled Ryeowook up onto her feet and pushed the younger, considerably shorted girl against the wall. Ryeowook gasped and tried to end the kiss to question but Donghee pushed forward, one knee slipping between Ryeowook’s thighs and pinned Ryeowook where she was.

Donghee‘s head dropped onto Ryeowook‘s shoulder, mouth brushing against Ryeowook‘s next as she spoke. “I watch you too. In the corridors, slipping past people going unseen. You’re so beautiful Ryeowook-ah, you’re damn infuriating because I don’t know anything about you. I want you. As my friend. As something more Ryeowookie-yah. I want you. Do you… do you want me?”

Ryeowook wasn’t sure, she didn’t know if she was ready for this, if she could understand what Donghee wanted. But it was almost impossible to concentrate when there was warm breath ghosting across her skin, hands pressing in possessively against her hips, Donghee’s full chest pressing against her own much flatter chest. Ryeowook nodded shakily, mouth having failed her.

Donghee’s hands brushed down over Ryeowook’s skirt, hands sliding down Ryeowook’s thighs till they reached Ryeowook’s knee, where her skirt ended. Before Ryeowook could try and panic, another bruising kiss was initiated, completely robbing Ryeowook of her ability to think. Donghee’s fingers crept under Ryeowook’s skirt and Ryeowook’s hands which had looped around Donghee’s shoulders at some point gripped hard in something a little too close to terror. Donghee murmured comforts into the kiss, reassuring the younger that it was okay.

From just a kiss Ryeowook was flushed red, she was warm all over and her toes were curling and uncurling in her shoes. She wasn’t sure what Donghee was going to do to her, and every new touch scared her but as she got over the shock of being touched, she relaxed into it, finding she enjoyed the way Donghee’s warmth infected her though the brush of Donghee’s fingers.

“U…nnie. Unnie…” Ryeowook gasped, head falling back against the wall while kisses were pressed along her neck. Donghee hummed in question. Ryeowook blushed as she tried to speak, “I… I want… want you to… I need you to do… something. P-please.” Donghee replied by sliding her hand further up Ryeowook’s thigh, fingers brushing up against the line of Ryeowook’s underwear. Ryeowook whimpered, hand coming up to cover her mouth. When Donghee’s fingers crawled under the fabric of her underwear at the top of her leg, Ryeowook bit down on the inside of her wrist, muffling the screech of pleasant surprise. Every brush of Donghee’s fingers against her skin felt electric.

Donghee looked up, eyes dark as they watched Ryeowook. One of Donghee’s fingers was brushing in slow, light circles at the crease of Ryeowook’s thigh, along where the V dipped down to Ryeowook’s core. “Do you know what I like about you the most?” Donghee muttered. Ryeowook frantically shook her head. “Your cheeks, your cheekbones.” Donghee pressed her fingers hard into the Ryeowook’s skin before relenting and sliding a little lower, following the edge of Ryeowook’s underwear. “They’re startling. You’re so skinny and your cheekbones stand out, they make your eyes look so pretty. And they dip down, pointing to your lips, like an advertisement. Like you’re begging to be kissed.” Donghee kissed her, fingers dropping again, brushing against small neat curls of pubic hair. Donghee groaned happily. “Of course… you don’t shave, why would you? Fuck…” Ryeowook blushed furiously, hips snapping uncontrollably at the teasing touches.

“D-don’t…mock me…unnie…please.”

Donghee tutted quietly, “I’m not mocking you. I like it.” Donghee took her fingers from Ryeowook’s underwear, kissing Ryeowook again. As their tongues brushed, Donghee slid her down fully into Ryeowook’s underwear. Ryeowook let out a loud, muffled shriek, eyes snapping open. She could feel fingers crawling down to stroke carefully at her clit. Her breath stuttered, unsure what kind of sound she needed to make, so instead, Ryeowook dug her nails into Donghee’s shoulder’s hips pushing forward, trying to get Donghee to apply more pressure to do something more.

“D-Donghee…! Ah- I- Oh god… D-Donghee…” Ryeowook breathed, eyes screwed shut. “P-please. Please.”

Donghee brushed her lips across one of Ryeowook’s cheekbones, kissing lightly before whispering, “Ask for it. And I’ll give you it.”

Ryeowook jolted, face reddening. “I- I can’t… say… that.”

“Ryeowookie.” Donghee breathed into the shell of Ryeowook’s ear. “I have my hand in your cute little pants. I can make you feel good, I can make you feel so good. If you ask for it. I can’t be sure you want it, until you say it.”

Ryeowook shook violently as Donghee crooked her finger and brushed over something which made Ryeowook give in, “P-please, please Donghee-yah… please… I need you to… I- I want you t-to… f-fuck m-me. Please.”

Donghee shifted slightly so her arm was in a more comfortable position and pushed her fingers forward hungrily, sliding down wet flesh. Ryeowook bit down on to her wrist again, choking on unsteady breaths. Pressing with enough strength to let Ryeowook really feel each touch, but not enough to hurt, Donghee massaged each tender crease of Ryeowook’s sex, dipping till her fingers were pushing against Ryeowook’s entrance. “You’re so fucking wet, and all I did was kiss you.” Donghee hissed through locked teeth before harshly pushing two fingers into Ryeowook. Slick, searingly hot arousal pulled her fingers in and the broken sobs escaping the younger girl only encouraged Donghee to go on, fingers bending slightly before she drew them out to the tips and slammed them back in again.

Ryeowook’s teeth dropped her wrist and she let out a high, loud cry and her hips snapped violently forward, trembling. Donghee chuckled, “Steady now.” And with her spare hand pushed Ryeowook’s hips back against the wall again. With one of her feet Donghee nudged Ryeowook’s legs further apart. Continuing to fuck the younger with short, sharp pushes of her fingers Donghee caught Ryeowook’s lips in a sloppy open mouthed kiss.

A third finger edged in along the two already soaked, and Donghee slowed down her assault, choosing to now run her fingers along Ryeowook’s velvety soft insides. Ryeowook was moaning into the kiss, being far too loud. Donghee pulled her fingers out with her own disappointed groan. Pressing her own, larger hips into Ryeowook’s, Donghee broke the kiss and brought her hand up, shining fingers slick to the knuckles. “Open up.” She murmured quietly, index finger pressing at the centre of Ryeowook’s bruised lips. Without any hesitation Ryeowook parted her lips, tongue instantly darting to curl through the thick digits.

Ryeowook’s eyes darted up to meet Donghee’s. Donghee was staring right back at her, cheeks flushed as every flick of Ryeowook’s tongue sent curls of arousal shivering down Donghee’s spine. Pulling her fingers away, Donghee pulled Ryeowook’s underwear down, dropping to her knees. Unhooking one side of the underwear, Donghee hooked Ryeowook’s leg over her shoulder and lifted Ryeowook’s skirt, holding it up against Ryeowook’s abdomen. The inside of Ryeowook’s thighs were shining as they shivered in anticipation and embarrassment. One of Ryeowook’s hands tried to cover herself up but Donghee grabbed it and held it out the way. Pressing a kiss half way up Ryeowook’s slender, smooth thigh Donghee shuffled forward till her nose pressed into the soft curls. “I fucking love girls with hair in proper places.” She mumbled, not that Ryeowook heard over the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

With another kiss, Donghee ran her tongue along the very inside of Ryeowook’s raised leg, gathering the wet evidence of Ryeowook’s arousal, making Ryeowook squirm. “D-Donghee… please, don’t.”

Donghee hitched Ryeowook’s leg up higher, spreading her further out. Without any more deliberation Donghee let go of Ryeowook’s skirt and brought her hand down to her eye level, spreading the hot sodden folds apart with two fingers. Tongue following the deep dips with slow careful strokes, taking her time to remember the taste, the feel of Ryeowook against her lips and tongue. Above her Ryeowook was trembling almost violently, teeth sinking into her wrist once again unable to tear her eyes away from the sight of Donghee on her knees in front of her, face half hidden by her skirt as the blindingly hot sensations ran through her whole body. Ryeowook could feel her calf’s and toes tensing as something built up inside of her.

Donghee sucked softly against Ryeowook’s pulsing entrance, tongue flicking slightly. Ryeowook’s spare hand shot into Donghee’s hair and gripped hard as a loud keen escaped and she bucked violently forward and shook, Donghee’s name falling unevenly from Ryeowook’s lips. Donghee closed her eyes and ran her tongue along the now dripping folds, cleaning up with a content hum.

Unhooking Ryeowook’s leg from her shoulder, Donghee stood up, hands going straight for Ryeowook’s waist as the younger girls knees gave way and she threatened to collapse. Holding the other up Donghee kissed Ryeowook quickly with a small chuckle. “It’ll wear off in a bit. I remember my first time. I couldn’t walk for hours without someone to hold on to. My knees just kept giving up.”

Ryeowook was still shaking, but she looked up at Donghee with a quivering smile. “I- um… thank you.” Ryeowook dropped her eyes before attempting to clear her throat. “W- what… about you?”

Donghee laughed out loud, “You’re sorting that out for me later.”

Ryeowook looked up startled. “I am..?”

“You’re my girlfriend now, and you’re coming over to my house tonight.” Donghee said happily, as though there was no arguing this point. “And you’re not spending any more dinner times in the toilets.”

Ryeowook didn’t have the energy, nor the will to argue against the elder and muttered a quiet ‘okay’. Before pressing her face into Donghee’s shoulder, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this happy. She pushed Donghee away with an apologetic smile and awkwardly pulled her underwear back on. She gripped one small hand into Donghee’s shirt and pushed up on her toes to kiss Donghee, tongue bravely pushing through boundaries to meet with Donghee’s.

“Unnie,” she said when they broke apart, “You taste like me.”


	9. Suck

The concrete beneath his feet shuddered, moved by the thunder of music pouring out of wall length amplifiers in the club hidden away underground. Only the trembling of the floor gave away it’s whereabouts.

With one last heavy drag of his cigarette, Youngwoon pulled the paper wrapped tobacco from between his lips and flicked it to the ground, left foot moving automatically to grind it into the unkempt street. Shoving his hands deep into his jeans pockets he turned on his heel and started down a narrow flight of steps leading down to a tiny doorway. Outside sat a bored looking man; tall, muscular and half asleep. Youngwoon nudged him with his elbow, “Let me in. It’s freezing.” The younger half nodded, clearly not awake and pushed the palm of his intricately tattooed hand against the solid door. The imprint of his flesh glowed a soft blue-ish silver before fading and the door swung open.

Just before the door snapped shut and the door would be magically sealed again Youngwoon withdrew one of his hands from his pocket to tap the doorman on the shoulder. “Oi, Siwon-ah. Perk up, Geng’s coming.” Just as the door closed Youngwoon openly guffawed when Siwon fell over his own feet to try and stand up properly and rub the evidence of sleepiness from his eyes. Pushing his way through a crowded narrow corridor, Youngwoon brushed past a Chinese man heading in the opposite direction with an intoxicated mad gleam in his eye. At least Siwon wouldn’t be bored anymore.

As Youngwoon pushed past more people, the narrow corridor opening up to a large, moodily lit room which pulsed with bodies. Every here and there narrow triangular platforms rose out of the mass of people and on top of these pillars silhouetted figures danced, bodies swaying to the roar of the music, hands slithering down their bodies, hair flicking with the exaggerated erotic moves. Occasionally the dancers would flash as they clicked their fingers, bodies lighting up with colourful bursts of magical aura. The intense lights illuminating their magically altered bodies, beautiful despite nature’s original intentions.

Youngwoon felt hands slipping around his frame as he pushed through the crowd, hands slipping across his shoulder blades, up his thighs and fingers lingering burning trails across his chest. They were trying to entice him to join them and dance, the dancers on the podiums were fierce to look at but the crowd below were ruthless and wanted Youngwoon to dance. But Youngwoon pushed through, making his way past the bar and to where another door man stood, this one much more alert than Siwon. As Youngwoon approached, the door man gave a wide grin and gave a short nod of his head. Youngwoon smiled and nodded back, but his path was suddenly blocked by one of  the dancing mob. Before Youngwoon had a chance to react, the doorman had stepped forward and thrown his own tattooed hands down violently on to the dancer’s shoulders. There was a dull flash of red light and the dancer had vanished. Outside on the street, just above where Siwon and Geng were having a heated argument between touching lips and roaming hands the dancer appeared, collapsing before shakily getting to his feet and running off down the street.

After the doorman, this one named Donghee, had let Youngwoon through the door Youngwoon was greeted to a very different sight in comparison to the pulsing club he had just passed through. This room was well light, the soft lights pointed towards the ceiling casting the room in a comforting white light. The whole room was white, the walls, floor and ceiling all as pale as the furniture. The sound of the music from next door had been completely cancelled out by what Youngwoon assumed to be some sort of magic, he’d never bothered to ask.

The intensity of the lack of colour never failed to make Youngwoon blink a little more than necessary. The fact that someone who depended so much on magic chooses to live in a room devoid of colour was beyond Youngwoon’s capability of understanding. The kind of magic that people like Siwon, Donghee, Jungsu and himself possessed relied on creativity and inspiration. It is a coloured brand of magic, every individual has their own colour of magic, but this colour could be changed by events in their lives.

The magic lived in their pulses, and because the hands have a pulse point just below the palm in the centre of the wrist, and in the thumb, it’s easiest to channel the magic through their hands. With enough concentration the magic can be used for almost anything.

Throwing himself down into one of the large, soft sofa’s Youngwoon gave a grateful sigh, feet swinging up to rest on the cushion of the sofa, boots dripping mud sodden rainwater on to the pristine white fabric. Swearing under his breath, Youngwoon moved his feet and shot to try and rub the mud and water off, before it stained the upholstery. Using the corner of his shirt to try and better the now smudged and thoroughly worn in dirt, Youngwoon didn’t notice the appearance of another man in the room. A quiet tut echoed and Youngwoon froze.

“That had better not be mud, Youngwoon-ah.” The soft voice murmured, sounding disinterested but a silent threat hung in the air at the words.

“Jungsu hyung… er. Yeah. It is, sorry. I tried to get it off but-”

“You owe me a new sofa.” Jungsu muttered, a whisper of a cruel smirk in the words.

“What? How the hell am I supposed to get you a new sofa? If you didn’t make me go outside just to have a fucking smoke then there wouldn’t be bloody mud on your couch! I’m going to start smoking where I ruddy well like. I’m not yours to control any more hyung. I’m going through.” Youngwoon got to his feet and crossed the room, knocking Jungsu’s shoulder as he passed. As Youngwoon sat his palm on the door, he turned and threw a small branch of white blossom at Jungsu, who caught it easily. “I only stopped in here to give you that. I saw it outside. Thought you might like it.” Youngwoon said gruffly, before pushing the door open and slamming it shut behind him.

This room was once again very different to the two he had just passed through. And once again, Youngwoon dropped himself into the comfort of sofa cushions. This time he kicked off his unlaced boots before putting his socked feet up on to the sofa. He pulled out his pack of smokes and lit one out of spite for Jungsu. He wasn’t supposed to smoke indoors but he was too pissed off to care. Youngwoon looked around the room which, since his rather brutal break up with Jungsu, was becoming more and more familiar.

In a vivid contrast to Jungsu’s perfectly clean white room, this room was a mash of colours and textures. It belonged to the two main podium dancers, Heechul and Sungmin. They’d decorated their room with bright collectables, clothes, toys (both innocent in nature and not), posters and memorabilia. Mirrors were scattered the room, which made someone unaccustomed to the surroundings paranoid as their peripheral vision kept catching sight of their own figure stalking behind them. The room had a long, two seated dressing table, littered with makeup and underwear. There was also a long second hand, well-worn brown leather sofa which was drowning in clothes and soft throws. There was an enormous four poster bed, large enough to sleep four people. This bed was in utter disarray, sheets, pillows, cushions and more clothes in one tangled nest that Youngwoon couldn’t deny, it was incredibly comfortable to sleep in. A large glass shower dominated one of the corners of the room. Heechul and Sungmin were infamous for being disorganised and spontaneous and so their room suited them perfectly. After living with Jungsu’s strict regime, this complete lack of order felt incredibly welcoming to Youngwoon.

Youngwoon’s eyes slipped shut, head falling back to rest against the arm of the sofa. He felt tense, but too weary to be properly on edge. He was exhausted. His cigarette suddenly disappeared from his mouth and when his eyes snapped open, Youngwoon saw the unmistakeable shag of red hair belonging to Heechul. Youngwoon sat up, hand stretching out to steal his cigarette back. Heechul shook his head and let out a few broken, smoky breaths of laughter, stepping back. Youngwoon, now on his feet, was about to strangle the infuriating dancer when a pair of hands slipped around his waist from behind and nails scratched along his abdominal muscles. Youngwoon groaned and dropped his hands, cupping the smaller hands clawing at his shirt.

“Hyung, let him have it, I don’t like it when you smoke anyway. It makes you… grey.”

Youngwoon detached the hands and turned around, looking down at Sungmin who was still sweating and radiating a humid warmth from dancing.

“You look exhausted.” Youngwoon chuckled, pulling Sungmin in for a one armed hug, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. “And I’m not grey. I’m… silvery.” Youngwoon clicked his fingers in an attempt to prove his point, but his fingers glowed unmistakably grey. Pouting Youngwoon dropped the magic. “Fine. I’m grey.”

“Of course you are. You smoke. And that git Jungsu drained any colour left in you… I look tired because I am. Jungsu has us out half an hour before any of the punters are even allowed in and half an hour minutes after they‘ve all left. He’s working us to death, all because he’s pissed at you hyung.” Sungmin pulled away from Youngwoon and peeled off his sweat soaked black t-shirt, throwing it absent mindedly into the mess.

With a jolt of his head Sungmin motioned for Heechul to follow as he picked his way through the mess and over to the far corner of the room, where a glass shower had been fitted. Youngwoon watched as the pair of them stripped down to nothing and stepped into the shower, completely unperturbed by Youngwoon’s presence as they turned the water on and began to shower. Youngwoon watched as Sungmin let Heechul work shampoo into his hair. It still amazed him how completely comfortable the pair were with each other. Youngwoon remembered his cigarette, which was still between Heechul’s clenched lips, now soaking wet and utterly ruined in the shower. Stepping through the messy rubble Youngwoon rapped his knuckles on the glass wall of the shower, both of its occupants looked up.

“Heechul, you owe me a cigarette.” He grumbled, doing his best to look serious. Heechul shrugged and carried on washing, but Sungmin slinked up to the glass. He stood directly in front of Youngwoon. pressing his wet and bubbly body against the glass. Youngwoon pressed his palms up against the glass and leant in pressing his lips against where Sungmin’s were on the other side. Sungmin mouthed at the glass obscenely, hands running down himself. With a grin Youngwoon stepped away from the glass and jerked his head in an indication for Sungmin to follow.

Youngwoon sat himself down on the large bed, watching as Sungmin enthusiastically kissed Heechul goodnight and stepped out of the shower. Not bothering to dry off Sungmin prowled straight over to Youngwoon and straddled the elder’s lap, fingers brushing down Youngwoon’s jaw. With a happy smile, Sungmin ducked his head and pressed his lips against Youngwoon’s throat. Youngwoon groaned, catching sight of Heechul drying off in the background, before Sungmin forced him backwards across the bedding, lips still attached to his throat. With a soft growl, Sungmin licked a short line just under Youngwoon’s jaw before reattaching himself, lips parting slightly to suck harshly on Youngwoon’s skin. One of Youngwoon’s hands snapped up to grip into Sungmin’s hair but he didn’t pull the younger man away. He felt Sungmin rock against him slightly as the dancer sat up to admire the fresh bruise on his new boyfriend.

Youngwoon looked up, heart thundering in his chest and he could feel the blood rushing through his system. Sungmin’s demanding dominance always left him light-headed. Even though Youngwoon was the one technically on top, Sungmin was by far the one in charge.

Sungmin dropped a quick wet kiss on Youngwoon’s lips, hair dripping water that ran down the elder’s face, running down to tickle his ears. Sungmin giggled and licked up a few of the stray droplets, tongue running across Youngwoon’s cheekbone. Youngwoon hummed happily, not noticing the opposite side of the bed dip as Heechul slipped between the covers, and rolled on his side, moments later dropping to sleep, despite the fact Sungmin had Youngwoon pinned to the other side of the bed.

Sungmin’s lips covered Youngwoon’s own for their first proper kiss of the night, pressing softly to begin with, two sets of lips moving to a slow tempo, before pushing a bit harder and opening the kiss up, parting Youngwoon’s lips so Sungmin could breathe into the older man and taste him better. Youngwoon flicked his tongue, daring the other to play. When the lithe muscle of Sungmin’s tongue darted forward, Youngwoon closed his lips slightly and sucked softly on the younger tongue.

Sungmin pulled away, breathless. Shuffling so he was properly sat on Youngwoon’s crotch, he slowly rolled his hips, hands flicking the button’s of Youngwoon’s shirt open. He smiled when Youngwoon’s large, soft hands brushed up his legs settling on his hips to try and deepen the friction a little. But Sungmin persisted and fought against Youngwoon, the younger man surprisingly strong against the elder. Once he had Youngwoon’s shirt undone and thrown open Sungmin quietly snapped his fingers, the trademark hot pink glow of magic illuminating the digits. Looking down at Youngwoon, Sungmin felt a satisfied smirk tug at his slips. The elder look nothing short of debauched, laid underneath him squirming slightly as Sungmin teased him with small rolls of his hips, Youngwoon had his eyes closed and lips parted, shining from their wet kisses.

Leaning over Sungmin breathed a kiss over Youngwoon’s lips at the same time as his glowing fingers made contact with the elders chest. Youngwoon hissed and arched up, the hot static feel of deliberately concentrated magic sending his already aroused nerves into overdrive. Sungmin hadn’t made the touch gentle, but he knew how Youngwoon liked to feel the burn of someone else’s magic seeping into his skin, feeling like electricity on first touch, then as the tingle faded, like hot wax spreading over his pores, suffocating him. Sungmin chuckled and kissed the gasping older man, dismissing the magic at the same time. Youngwoon was a such strange kind of masochist.

Sungmin rolled his hips down, feeling the hard outline of Youngwoon’s cock underneath him. Sungmin breathed into Youngwoon’s ear, tongue curling over the lobe before ruthlessly biting down.

“You’re hard, Youngwoon.” He hissed, grinding his own naked backside over the rough material of Youngwoon’s jeans. Sungmin let a quiet moan slip though his lips at the friction. “If you don’t want to come in your jeans like a hormonal teenager, then you’re going to have to do me a favour.” Sungmin lifted his backside and crawled forward over Youngwoon, sitting down on the top of Youngwoon’s chest. Beneath him, the elder was panting and had already anticipated what the favour would be and was trying to raise his head, eyes locked with Sungmin’s as he licked his lips with lewd flashes of tongue. With a happy moan Sungmin rocked his hips forward, hand dropping down his own chest to curl is fingers around his half hard cock. Maintaining the eye contact Sungmin pushed Youngwoon’s head back down flat on the bed and began stroking himself. Youngwoon’s lower jaw stayed loose, hanging open as he tried to breathe with the human weight sat on his lungs. Sungmin chuckled. “I should just stay here like this, and come all over your face. Would you like that?” Youngwoon’s eyes screamed yes and he subconsciously licked his lips again. Sungmin tightened his fist around himself, increasing the pace as he jerked himself into full hardness. “God you’re a slut.”

Youngwoon remembered his hands and brought them up to Sungmin’s backside, lifting the younger boy up and forward slightly. Sungmin gasped and threw a hand out to stay himself as he was moved further up Youngwoon’s body, hand still sliding over his now fully hard cock, the tip of which was now a breath’s distance from Youngwoon’s mouth. Youngwoon closed his eyes, breathing in the almost suffocating scent of Sungmin’s sweat and arousal, mixed with the strong smell of soap. Eyes still shut, Youngwoon pushed Sungmin further up, parting his lips and swallowing almost all of the youngest’s cock at once. Sungmin groaned trying to move his hips and sink himself deeper into the hot, wet heat but Youngwoon held him still, letting himself relax his throat enough to carry on. He eased Sungmin in further, till his lips touched the base of Sungmin’s cock, Youngwoon allowed himself a few steadying breaths, nostrils flaring and brows crunching in concentration before letting go of Sungmin’s hips.

The moment Youngwoon relinquished his hold Sungmin withdrew almost completely and slammed back into Youngwoon’s mouth, pushing down hard, smirking at the smack of his balls against Youngwoon’s chin, glad Youngwoon had the sense to watch his teeth. “That... Was for being a slut.” Sungmin pulled back slightly, watching fascinated as the length of his cock slowly emerged from swollen lips. He thrust back in gentler this time, beginning a slow rocking motion. “Well, if you’re so fucking eager for it Youngwoon, get down to it then.” Youngwoon complied with a low hum, tongue pushing up against the flesh, flicking lazily.

His hands slipped around the full curve of Sungmin’s ass, pulling the full cheeks apart and running his finger down the sensitive skin of the crevice. Sungmin hissed and bucked slightly, but Youngwoon carried on trailing his fingers down, brushing over the younger man’s entrance. Clicking his fingers, letting them glow their new miserable grey colour, Youngwoon rubbed his fingers together until they became slick, the magic becoming a clear lubricant, covering his digits. Sucking slightly harder than he had been previously on Sungmin’s cock, Youngwoon pushed a single finger smoothly into the dancer. Sungmin’s low growl of approval rumbled in the younker’s chest and he tried to roll his hips back on to the finger buried inside him.

Youngwoon hummed in response, vibrations running through Sungmin like a violent shiver. Youngwoon withdrew his finger and pulled Sungmin away from his mouth, the younger’s cock dropping from his lips, dripping with saliva and precome. Before Sungmin had a chance to complain, Youngwoon had span him around so that Sungmin’s ass now faced him. Landing a swift kiss on one of the soft cheeks, Youngwoon bent Sungmin over slightly, so that his hands were now pressed against Youngwoon’s hip bones to steady himself and Sungmin’s head hung down low as he panted for breath. Youngwoon pulled Sungmin back by his hips, till the younger boy was all but sat on the elder’s face. Sungmin moaned when Youngwoon’s tongue ran along the crease of his backside.

“Y-Youngwoon… You… you slut. Fuck…” Sungmin hissed, rolling back to grind his ass against Youngwoon’s face. “I can’t… fucking- Fuck!” he swore, too loudly, when Youngwoon brushed his tongue over his entrance, “Fuck,” he panted before carrying on, “can’t believe t-this gets you off. Being… degraded like a c-common whore.” Sungmin steadied himself before peeling his right hand from Youngwoon’s bare hips to run his palm over the bulge in the elder’s jeans. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and felt fingers dig a little harder into his own hips. “A man like you, Youngwoon hyung, s-shouldn’t let someone as dirty as a club d-dancer own you like this.” Sungmin popped the buttons on Youngwoon’s jeans one by one, fingers making sure to press harder than necessary against Youngwoon’s crotch.

“You should be making me suck your cock, I should be the one servicing you with t- t- ohh fuck… t-tongue.” Youngwoon pressed his tongue flat against Sungmin’s entrance, bored with flicking it along the crease of the younger’s ass before slowly pushing it past the taut ring of muscle, making Sungmin temporarily loose his words. Sungmin finished undoing Youngwoon’s jeans with now trembling fingers and tried to push them down, choking on his gasp when Youngwoon raised his hips to help and simultaneously forced more of his tongue deeper into the younger. Not bothering to push Youngwoon’s jeans down all the way, Sungmin moved them just enough to free Youngwoon’s own, as yet neglected cock. Spitting into the palm of his hand Sungmin curled his fingers tight around the base of Youngwoon’s cock, smiling at the answering moan. “You are nothing more than a cheap easy lay, Youngwoon.”

Youngwoon thrust his hips up to try and urge Sungmin to do something other than fire insults at him, words which curled knots of tight arousal in his lower abdomen. Spending all day working and having a high position alongside Jungsu running the club meant Youngwoon spent all day giving out orders and being obeyed. Nothing turned him on more than being laid out like this, as nothing more than someone’s bitch, being talked down to someone while he made them feel good. Jungsu had a an especially hard tongue, bitter with every word he spat and loved having Youngwoon as his own to verbally abuse and use to get himself off. The relationship broke down when Youngwoon found out about a string of women Jungsu was sleeping with. Women, and somehow knowing Jungsu was fucking women with the same cock Youngwoon would hold in his mouth made Youngwoon sick to the stomach. He had loved Jungsu but Jungsu hadn’t been able to see Youngwoon as anything more than an easy means to release some tension. Loosing Jungsu had meant Youngwoon had lost his bright, sky blue coloured magic, the dank grey consuming it.

Sungmin squeezed him for his lack of concentration and Youngwoon groaned, realising Sungmin was speaking again. “I said,” the younger hissed lowly, “you had better get some fingers up there sharpish if you want anything from me Youngwoon.” Youngwoon withdrew his tongue and, after making sure his fingers were still slick, pushed two digits harshly into Sungmin, the angle awkward with Sungmin sat over his face. Youngwoon made a quick decision, drew his fingers out, grabbed Sungmin by the waist and using his own weight as momentum, pushed Sungmin over and down into the mattress, so that now Sungmin laid across the bed, dangerously close to the sleeping form of Heechul. “What do you think you’re doing?” The younger man hissed before shutting up when two fingers filled him again and began to piston furiously into him.

Youngwoon leant over Sungmin, biting his lips in an attempt to initiate a kiss. Thinking about Jungsu had riled him up, he was agitated and furiously turned on, he wanted nothing more to feel Sungmin’s sharp nails eat into his skin when Youngwoon finally pushed into him. The nails came early, into the sides of his neck as Youngwoon suffocated Sungmin with the fighting kiss, a third finger working its way into the dancer. Within moments Sungmin was trying to push Youngwoon away and bite out words. “In me. Now, Youngwoon.”

Dragging his fingers out, Youngwoon grabbed hard onto Sungmin’s hips and yanked them up, sliding his cock into Sungmin’s well-prepared entrance. Sungmin swore breathlessly and gripped hard onto Youngwoon’s biceps, rolling his hips immediately. “Not… deep enough.” He panted, so Youngwoon pushed forward hard and slammed all he had to offer into the dancer, Sungmin shrieked his appreciation having clearly forgotten about Heechul - still somehow asleep - next to them. Sungmin tried to sit up, gasping as the awkward movement made Youngwoon’s cock shift inside him, he flopped back on to the bed giving up. “Get on your back Youngwoon. I don’t like being under you.” he gasped.

Reluctantly Youngwoon pulled out and laid next to Sungmin, pulling the younger on top of him. Sungmin impaled himself on Youngwoon again, hands pushed flat against Youngwoon’s chest as he rolled his hips, enjoying being back in control of the pace. Sungmin’s hair fell in his eyes as he dropped his head, concentrating on lifting his hips up slightly and dropping back down again, loving the feel of Youngwoon underneath him, the elders cock in his control. Sungmin gripped his own cock and slid his fist tight over himself, eager for release.

Youngwoon’s hands curled around Sungmin’s hips, not attempting to control the pace but to simply hold on. His breath ripped ragged from his lungs as Sungmin rode him. Sungmin increased the pace, bouncing with harsh slaps of skin on skin. Youngwoon could feel Sungmin’s hands pressed down hard on his chest, fingers pressing into his pectoral muscles and squeezing slightly. If Youngwoon had any breath spare, he’d laugh at the younger. For someone gay, Sungmin was obsessed with breasts and he never missed the chance to dance with a woman, just so he could sneak a feel of her chest. Any thought’s of women’s chests were pushed from Youngwoon’s mind however, when Sungmin suddenly pushed his hips down heavily and came hard across Youngwoon’s torso. Youngwoon swore, nails digging into Sungmin’s hips as he thrust up in to the clenching heat and came himself, muttering a long, heartfelt “Fuck”.

Sungmin giggled, gasping for breath, “You can say that again.” Youngwoon laughed breathlessly, watching as Sungmin smirked at him, sucking two of his own fingers into his mouth.

“What are you-” Youngwoon began to ask before Sungmin dropped his fingers from his mouth and ran them through the come on Youngwoon’s torso, then pushing the dripping digits past Youngwoon’s questioning lips. Without any hesitation the elder sucked on the wet fingers, tongue collecting the mixed tastes of Sungmin and swallowing happily. Sungmin smiled, removing his fingers and dropping a kiss on Youngwoon’s lips before pulling himself off the elder with a groan and shimmying into bed, pulling the covers up under his ears.

“Come on hyung, I’m getting cold alrea-d-dy.” he said, voice sleepy and failing to suppress a yawn at the end. “Need you to keep me warm.” He finished, humming happily when Youngwoon’s form appeared under the sheets, pressing close to him. “Urgh, Youngwoon, you’re sticky.” Sungmin complained. “Wait there, I‘ll clean that up.” he said, devilish smile written on his lips, before Sungmin slid under the sheets and disappeared from view.


	10. Lips

The drain had caught his eye earlier in the morning.

 

Donghee normally took the bus to college but he’d missed it this morning so he had to walk. The things he normally saw without really seeing through the dirty, reinforced bus window passed by him slower as he walked pass them.

 

He saw how many of the shops in the small corner of shops still had their shutters down, solid and unmovable, defaced with bleeding streaks of graffiti – misspelt tags of gangs, individuals with a can of spray paint screaming their existence in neon colours. These shops weren’t opening today and hadn’t opened in weeks.

 

Earphones were screwed in tight to his ears but he could pretty much catch the drift of the conversations of the people who passed him. Everyone one of them looked grey and miserable, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed against the onslaught of rain and wind. Almost all of them were dressed casually – sweatpants stretched over bulging, fat stomachs, hoodies and scarfs bunched up warm around their necks. They weren’t going to work even though it was a week day. None of them had jobs.

 

Children rushed past him, chivvied along by harrowed looking young mothers. The rough way the mothers dragged screaming children down the street - older hands clamped tight around their tiny arms, grip stronger than a snakes jaw - told him everything he needed to know. These children weren’t wanted. They were a burden, another mouth to feed. If they could do so without the guilt or without punishment, the parents of the children - pulsing, ever growing leeches of children – would push pillows over their sleeping faces, silencing their expensive needs.

 

Donghee dropped his eyes to the footpath, the safest option in this area, if you didn’t want a confrontation. The song changed, music pouring unheard into his skull. The pavement was just as unfriendly as the bodies who walked across it - cracked, faded and splattered with broken glass, spat out chewing gum with litter rolling along with the wind. The feet in front of him - bodiless from this view point - walked instinctively through the dangers, avoiding shards of glass which threatened to pierce their soft souled shoes. He followed their wet footprints.

 

He watched his feet move, one foot before the other followed by the previous laying his weight across the floor to ready for the opposite foot to arrive and help distribute the mass across the floor, keeping him in motion. Always going forward.

 

He worked hard at college, and helped out at home. Everyone was proud of him; he was always set up as an example.

 

 “Look how Donghee’s presented his work in his sketch book; you should take inspiration from him.”

 

“Donghee, could you help her to understand how to use this program, you did exceptionally well so you can show her how.”

 

“Donghee’s two tasks ahead of you all and he still has time to have a social life, you don’t have any excuses.”

 

The last statement wasn’t true, but Donghee wasn’t about to correct any of his tutors. He was further on with the work than everyone else, but he didn’t have what he would define as a social life.

 

He drifted though the college corridors alone, sticking close to the wall, slinking along like the shadow of a ghost. He ate his dinner alone, in the corner of the cafeteria if it was raining, or outside at an empty bench if it was dry. His mobile phone was permanently comatose during the day, it only ever buzzed – proving the existence of other life – late at night. His MP3 player was exhausted from being used all day without ever being turned off. The other students only spoke to him when they had to. They didn’t mean it nastily; they just didn’t have room for him in their busy lives. It was okay with Donghee, he didn’t have time for them either. He only has time for himself, his mother and Siwon.

 

At the end of the college day he’d make his way home, greet his mother and help her with making dinner. He’d help clean up the house, and then he’d use the excuse of homework to shut himself into his room for the rest of the night. He’d work, or find a book he hadn’t already read or doodle something vaguely pornographic in the back of a spare sketchbook. When his mother shouted up the stair that it was time for bed he’d change and crawl between the sheets of his bed. He’d lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling, running his tongue across his freshly brushed teeth. He’d pick up his mobile phone and bash out a message, hitting send with a growing sense of loneliness. While he waited to see if tonight was a night where Siwon would grace him with a reply, he’d watch the dark get darker as the night plodded on, turning pitch black before relenting and breaking into morning.

 

The sun hadn’t made an appearance this morning, Donghee realised, looking up from the floor, glancing up at the sky. Fat drops of water splashed across his face, water dripping into his eyes. The sky was a mouldy shade of grey.

 

Donghee felt the rumble of traffic in the air and turned his attention to where he was going. He’d stopped somehow, stood at the side of the road and waiting at the crossing. He pulled his hand from his coat pocket and pushed an extended finger hard onto the crossing button. Bringing his hand back slowly, Donghee turned it palm up, catching the drops of water, watching them land and run along the creases of his skin.

 

Someone knocked into him as they walked past, Donghee jolted, feet moving automatically after he realised the lights had changed and it was safe to cross the road. He could feel the engines of the cars reverberating through his bones as he walked by them, blocking their path. Donghee wondered what it would feel like if one of the drivers pushed on the accelerator and released the breaks, and ploughed straight into the pedestrians crossing in front. He reasoned it might not hurt, if the car hit him fast enough. Donghee felt his feet slowing. He took a breath and blinked, his mind clearing for a split second, clearing just long enough to make sure he walked the rest of the way and made it to the footpath.

 

He was minutes away from college now. The street leading up to its steel and blue painted automatic doors was almost completely straight, except for the bridge a third of a way down which stretched over the open drain which ran through this half of the city. Donghee had always known the drain was there, he’d gone past it before both on foot and on the bus. But today he saw it clearly for the first time today.

 

His bag was heavy on his shoulder. Without thinking Donghee stepped away from the path and onto the grass bank. He slipped the bag off, dropping it with a squelch into the mud. Below him was the drain. Cold, dark and deep. The polluted water lay so still it looked frozen. Donghee desperately wanted to shatter its motionless surface and sink straight to the filthy bottom. He wanted to sleep there for the rest of his life.

 

Last night reeled past his consciousness. Siwon was the only person outside of his family who spoke to him, the only person he considered to be anything close to what Donghee would define as a friend. Donghee had confided in Siwon last night. He had told him how suffocated he felt, he’d attempted to describe the hollow echo in his chest. Siwon had listened for hours, presumably judging by his lack of reply while Donghee broke down through the instant messages, he listened to how desperately Donghee wanted to feel something real, how he wanted to understand what his purpose was, what it is that he was meant to do with his life. Donghee choked on his tears as he blindly tapped out message after message, confessing to a whole painful variety of self-harming and dreams of suicide. He asked repeatedly what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to cope with this constant feeling of drowning.

 

Siwon didn’t reply for two hours. At ten past two in the morning Donghee’s phone buzzed against the wall, still where it was when Donghee had thrown it across the room an hour and a half ago. The message was short. ‘Open your front door, and be quiet.’ Donghee took the stairs downstairs three at a time, his set of keys clenched tight within his fist so that they didn’t jingle as he ran. Slowly he pressed the key into the lock, and pulled the door back, letting Siwon step through. He had only a second to lock the door again before Siwon had attacked, pushing the elder against the wood of the door, kissing him angrily.

 

Donghee didn’t have the breath to question what was happening, when Siwon finally detached himself and dragged Donghee upstairs as quietly as he could, Donghee still couldn’t force himself to create words, never mind coherent sentences.

 

Once the door to his room was clicked shut, Donghee felt the shaking start. Siwon had let go of him, still hadn’t said anything and was looking at him with a stare Donghee didn’t understand. His knees buckled, Siwon wasn’t fast enough to catch him. Sat on the floor, sobbing so hard he felt sick Donghee let Siwon surround him, the younger boy’s long arms enveloping him in a cocoon of strength he had no hope of ever possessing.

 

He cried till he physically couldn’t anymore. His fingers scrabbled for Siwon’s, wanting to cling to them, squeeze them tight enough to convince himself that they were real. Siwon nuzzled into his ear, making a low, sad hum noise. He made Donghee look at him and kissed him again.

 

Donghee kissed back out of sheer confusion. He parted his lips, feeling them stick to Siwon’s own full pair. Siwon kissed like he was trying to breathe life into Donghee, it was messy and inexpert, Siwon had clearly never kissed anyone like this before. Donghee had kissed before, but never with any passion. This was so deep it felt raw, and almost scary.

 

Siwon pulled back, lips swollen. “Take it out on me hyung. Get rid of it all. Make me feel how badly it hurts.” He whispered, taking off his coat and jacket, dropping them behind him, before pulling off his t-shirt. “Hyung… show me.”

 

Donghee didn’t think twice about it.

 

They pulled off each other’s clothes, ignoring where they fell, focused on feeling as much as they could, hands spread flat across expanses of skin, feeling curves, dips, soft and hard for the first time. Siwon felt along scars, bruises, wounds still open, the reality of the pain Donghee was trapped by. Donghee pushed Siwon on his back, laying him out across the floor, descending down on him, kissing him hard enough to feel teeth. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you… I don’t want to-“

 

Siwon’s nails scratched down Donghee’s back, sliding around to the elder’s front before retracting the harsh sting of nails and he nervously, but firmly, curled his fingers around Donghee’s cock, tugging slowly on it. “Make me feel it. I need to feel it… You’re not the only one who hurts.”

 

With another frantic kiss, Donghee pushed Siwon across the floor till his back met the wall. Pulling the younger up with him, Donghee stood, still kissing Siwon, dragging the younger up the wall. He didn’t want to break to breathe, breathing was what living, happy people did and that wasn’t how Donghee felt. So he stayed against Siwon’s lips, catching air in their wide, novice kiss.

 

Siwon had the lips of a sinner. They were beautiful. They felt soft against his own harsher ones, they were wet with Donghee’s tears, making them sticky, gluing them together.

 

Stood on the bank, rain sliding down the back of his neck, Donghee peeled off his jacket, dropping it in the mud.

 

Siwon kissed hard enough to blur out the faces that leered at him in the corridors, the imaginary people who blocked his way, the faces which leered at him, judging him, ignoring him.

 

Donghee grabbed Siwon’s wrist pulling his hand away from his cock, he tangled their fingers together as Donghee lent over the younger boy, whispering in hurried, breathless pants “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” just as he pushed into Siwon raw.

 

Donghee caught the scream in a kiss, hips pushing until he was fully seated within Siwon. They were both crying and it wasn’t until Donghee tried to kiss Siwon again did he realise he was still apologising.

 

The pace was hurried, desperate and frantic. The physical kept blurring into the mental and Donghee wasn’t sure what was actually happening and what was in his head. All that seemed certain was Siwon. Below him, breath hitching with every shaking push of the elders hips as he cried, a pained frown stuck on his beautiful features.

 

Neither reached any sort of peak, after an eternity of moving against each other, whispering apologies and reassurances, sharing tear soaked kisses, they collapsed against each other, contented to just exist in their separate kinds of pain.

 

The rain was freezing. Donghee was shaking almost violently with the cold. He’d left Siwon asleep in his bed. He didn’t want to wake him, he didn’t want to say goodbye.

 

Donghee watched the water, surface rippling as the rain picked up, the crescendo before the main event. Donghee was so cold, so absorbed in watching the water he didn’t notice his feet carrying him forward, leaving him on the very edge of the bank before giving him back control over his actions.

 

Donghee stood, the words appearing fully formed in his mind for the first time despite hovering like mist in the back of his mind for months. _Jump. Drown yourself._

He tried to reason with himself, tried to think of a reason not to. Siwon came to mind, he couldn’t leave his friend. But then again, Siwon had other friends. He’d get over it.

 

Donghee shut his eyes and made the last step.


	11. Tongue

Heechul winced when he heard Youngwoon’s voice boom through the boys locker room. “Well, if it isn’t our favourite Princess. You’re in the wrong room princess, the girls locker room is in the other block.” Loud, rough laughter from the other boys answered him.

 

Heechul turned around, eyes narrowed and dangerous. “Well done, I’m glad your IQ has finally improved so that you’re able to walk and talk at the same time. Congratulations, oaf.” He spat back.

Youngwoon frowned, grabbing Heechul by his hair and bending his head back so he could spit his words straight into the smaller boys face. “I’d be careful what you call me pretty boy. Or else you’ll find yourself eating your words.”

Heechul glared back, biting back his reply, not wanting his nose to get broken. Satisfied with his silence Youngwoon let go, Heechul shaking his hair before tying it back in a loose ponytail and finishing changing into his kit. He hated Physical Education, the other boys never seemed to tire from bullying him about his femmine looks and quite frankly Heechul was ready to snap any time soon if he got one more leer, punch or heard the word ‘princess’ one last time.

Making his way to the indoor football pitch, his face dropped when he realised there was no teacher, and every one of the boys was looking at him, all with an identical grin on their face. Hands grabbed his wrists and twisted them behind his back and he heard Youngwoon’s unmistakable guffaw in his ear. “Just you and us for an hour princess.”

Heechul struggled, screaming and yelling every offensive thing he could imagine while Youngwoon and some of the other boys picked him up and dumped him on the floor in front of the small pop out goal frame which was attached to the wall. A boy each grabbed his wrists and tied them to the frame, as close to the corners as his arms would allow him to stretch. Really panicking now Heechul tugged and yelled, legs kicking out at anyone close enough. Unfortunately for him, he caught Youngwoon in the thigh, making the younger boy swear loudly. Everyone fell silent, staring between the two of them. Heechul started babbling, a mixture of apologises and insults as he scrabbled frantically, trying to move as Youngwoon stood up to his full height and stood over him. Heechul looked up, meeting his eyes, lips still moving but no words coming out.

Behind Youngwoon appeared Jongwoon and Donghee, both looking down at Heechul with smug grins on their face. Youngwoon whispered something to Jongwoon, thumbs tucking into the waist band of his gym shorts. Jongwoon stared at Youngwoon for a moment before shrugging and moving next to Heechul, grabbing his jaw and pulling his mouth open, holding it in a surprisingly tight grip.

Heechul freaked, trying to kick again realising what was going to happen as Youngwoon smirked at him, thumbs pulling the front of his shorts down. Donghee grabbed each of Heechul’s ankles and held his legs steady.

Unable to move, Heechul stared terrified as Youngwoon pushed his shorts down far enough to free his cock, watching as Youngwoon stroked himself into full hardness, rolling his thumb over the slit. Heechul shook, trying to jolt away as Youngwoon stepped forward, running the head of his length along Heechul’s bottom lip. Jongwoon’s fingers dug harder into his jaw, keeping it still as Youngwoon laced his fingers into Heechul’s hair, bracing himself before thrusting harshly into Heechul’s mouth.

The elder screamed, trying to back away, wondering why none of the other boys were stopping Youngwoon, why they wouldn’t help. He sobbed as Youngwoon pulled back, lazily grabbing Heechul’s tongue between two fingers and pulling it out, digging his nails in for better grip and pinning it down so he could slide his cock along the squirming muscle.

Heechul cried, hot tracks of tears burning down his cheeks as Youngwoon let go of his tongue and steadied himself, setting an unforgiving pace and fucking Heechul’s mouth with small grunts of pleasure, ignoring as Heechul tried to wiggle away.

Youngwoon tightened his grip in Heechul’s hair, stabbing forward one last time before coming with a low moan, pulling out from Heechul’s mouth slowly, watching with a smirk as Heechul coughed, strings of Youngwoon’s release dripping down his chin.

Pulling his shorts back up Youngwoon crouched down, one hand still in Heechul’s hair. “The next time you think about letting that big mouth of yours call me an oaf, I’d remember this and for your own sake, reconsider.”


End file.
